Pumpkin Scissors Protect Me Now
by TheInnkeeper
Summary: What I think might have happened after the final episode of the anime.  When I began, I had only the anime to go on, so it's mostly based on that.  I have since read 1-5 of the manga, too.  I wish Kodansha would translate the rest! PART I COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Pumpkin Scissors-Protect Me Now

Ch. 1

"Wha…_that's_ all it took?" 2nd Lieutenant Alice Malvin heard him say before she passed out. She might have slapped him again had she any strength left. Perhaps the wine really did go to her head, or perhaps the stress and tension and all her efforts from the fight had finally caught up to her. After all, it wasn't easy fighting for your life in high heels. In the end, her strategy worked. No one died, and no one lost their honor, save for the greedy Marquis Paolo, but even he was penitent. Everyone was safe when all was said and done, so she let herself relax and fall, knowing the Corporal would catch her.

And he did, going so far as to lift her right off the ground, she suddenly realized. Strange she could remember it now, the next morning. In fact, he might have carried her all the way home. Corporal Randal Oland…she dimly recalled his somber, deep voice muttering somewhere above her, and the eerie sensation of floating. She remembered hearing her sisters' voices, indistinct but unmistakable. Perhaps they had all taken the carriage back home because they didn't want to wake her. But no, the big guy wouldn't have been able to fit in the carriage, so…the jeep? Reality had mixed with her memories and dreams at this point. She suddenly saw her dear great-grandfather again, holding her as a child. He had smiled at her, carrying her as gently as a china doll, patting her head as he always did. But the dream didn't match her memory. Her great-grandfather's arms weren't solid as tree trunks, nor were his hands so calloused and scarred. And her great-grandfather certainly never whispered, "_Good night, Miss Malvin,_" in her ear.

_Impertinent oaf_, Alice thought, her cheeks burning as she realized what the Corporal must have done. _He deserves another slap for that! How dare him! What am I, a sack of potatoes? Just wait until I see him today! I'll show him I'm not a child that needs coddling!_

She gasped and blushed even more. Actually, seeing him was the last thing she wanted to do. She had a ready excuse. She was supposed to get married, but she had called off the engagement for Lionel's sake. It was her duty not to invoke any sort of dishonor to his name, so she had told him she wouldn't inherit the title of Contessa after all. The title of her house would go to her brother in time. She was sure she had made herself clear, but Lionel…well, he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. How embarrassing if he still had the wrong idea! She didn't have to see her comrades at all for the next few days.

At the same time, she was angry with her sisters, her father, and the noble society in general. . It was supposed to be the biggest day of her life, and her closest companions in the army weren't even _invited._ Stupid nobility protocols…no one had thought to ask. She tried to stay mad, but deep down she knew it was only to cover up the fluttering in her chest that suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

It was just like how her three faithful comrades suddenly appeared out of nowhere the night before, bursting in on the ballroom at breakneck speed because of the ice. And there was the Corporal, flying out of the jeep and getting shot up again for her sake, saving her from a reckless group of homeless men that had forced their way in to confront the greedy Marquis Paolo with evidence of his embezzlement. The tingle on the back of her neck was _never_ wrong. She had been thinking about the Corporal all night, even to her fiancé, Master Lionel Taylor's bemusement. Surely Lionel had been joking about his "jealousy."

However, she was worried. The Corporal stood at about seven feet or more, and while he wasn't impervious, she had thought he was utterly unshakeable. She was wrong. His reaction to the death of the mysterious creature merely named 908 made her see he was far more fragile than he looked. He had sobbed like his soul was shattered. It was the only time he refused to open up. His big, sad eyes, blue-grey as a snowstorm were dark and closed off to her. Why? What had he done? She wondered if he was sinking further into PTSD-Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He seemed quite happy to be a part of Section Three, but perhaps it was because he knew they were supposed to be the cheery, relaxed war-relief unit. Not anymore. Ever since he joined, they delved further and further into real missions with real danger, uncovering a conspiracy involving state-of-the-art war technology and weaponry, the likes of which neither the State nor the Republic had in their possession.

And yet, despite his awkward, gentle manner, he was flying to her side that night, protecting her with his body without a second's hesitation. She rushed to him, asking if he was all right. He looked at her then, as he'd never seen her before.

Flustered, Alice recalled his expression. How he had just _stared_ at her with almost childlike wonder! She was used to the foppish banter of people like Master Schultz, the silver tongues of the nobility, but nothing prepared her for the simple, naked honesty of the Corporal's reaction.

"_Incredible…_" he breathed, almost to himself, "Just…so…_incredible._" It was like he was hypnotized. Alice supposed she slapped him just so he'd snap out of it. Hmm…maybe he hadn't really deserved _that_ one.

The last time he had seen her in a dress had been brief and messy, not to mention the sun had already set. Besides, he had been in that…_other_ mode, and had just switched it off, recovering from his wounds as he often did. And the dress…well, it was meant for travel, not for dancing in.

The rest of the time she'd been in uniform alongside him. Were her sisters right after all? Was she really so much of a tomboy that he had never noticed her like that before? But…why would he notice her…_like that_… at all?

Alice again recalled the calloused, rough hand that patted her head. It had trailed down the side of her face, unhurried and unassuming, becoming a caress almost without meaning to. She gasped again as she realized he must have carried her all the way into her bedchamber. How could her sisters let him? He didn't…see anything, did he? She was in her nightgown, not the tattered remains of her dress. No man had ever entered her bedroom before. She wouldn't even allow Lionel to do such a thing! A dozen slaps wouldn't make up for this faux pas! And why did he say Miss Malvin instead of her proper military title? Forget the slaps! Two dozen lashes wouldn't be enough!

Alice sighed and held her head in her hands. The damage was done, and what was she all worked up for anyway? How unbecoming of a lieutenant and a Malvin! She glanced at the time and muttered a curse. She was late! She hurried out of her nightgown, ringing for her personal assistants to draw her bath. She bristled and fussed and barked orders to them, doing anything she could so to stop thinking about a certain pair of big, sad eyes that had looked upon her with such innocent fascination. She couldn't decide what troubled her more, his reaction…or her own?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_Oh no…this dream again_, Corporal Oland groaned, as he saw the river of blood stretch before him, as it had so many times before. And once again a dozen dead hands reached for him, pulling his scarred, naked body down into it.

_I thought I had this beat,_ he growled to himself. _ I know what I've done. I know I'm a monster. She doesn't need to come and rescue me from it anymore, damn it! _

But she did come again, only this time she was different. She appeared as she had at the ball, wearing that amazing golden dress, her shoulders bare, her hair pinned up and away from her face. She was almost glowing, and sure enough, she hadn't dove into the bloody river at all, but flew in with the wings of an angel. No, not an angel…she was more like a valkyrie. She had brought her ridiculously huge cavalry sword with her, and was slashing away at the dead surrounding him.

_Incredible_, he couldn't help thinking again, _oh…Miss Malvin…_

Suddenly, the dream changed and he was holding her in the jeep. Relieved the nightmare had left him, he sighed and relaxed, reliving the sweet memory. He held onto her as carefully as possible. He warned Sub-Lieutenant Martis to drive slowly so she wouldn't be jostled awake. She had snuggled against him in her sleep because of the cold. That was…nice. Even Sub-Lieutenant Oreldo kept his mouth shut. Of course, after they left the Malvin house he teased the Corporal mercilessly, asking what took him so long. Blushing furiously, the Corporal protested, but later smiled to himself, knowing his superior was just poking fun at him. The man was a lecher, but he'd seen him drop that attitude when it counted.

Oland sighed. It was a nice dream. He had asked the Lieutenant's sisters to take her home, and then was surprised by their decision. Interesting family, but now he couldn't recall their names. One had dark hair, the other light. One was quiet, the other loud, like the Lieutenant. It appeared they had argued somewhat, but in the end, the dark, quiet sister won out. When they had brought the carriage, he grinned sheepishly when they realized he was just too big to fit in it. He and his comrades were allowed to drive her home, and he had even brought her upstairs to her suite to set her down on her bed.

"Don't get any ideas, ya big lug," the blonde, loud sister…said, trying to appear bossy though her voice was subdued, "She's still your superior and still engaged, ya know." The quiet sister, (Soli, he remembered now, and bossy one was Ellie) giggled and took her aside, allowing the Corporal to enter the Lieutenant's bedroom…properly supervised, of course, with a silent flurry of maids. He had sat her down gently, removing the jacket she had borrowed from him, and carefully placing her head on her pillow. His huge hands clumsily lifted her hair away from her face. It was rare to see her so peaceful. The last time was… when, the train tunnel? No, it had been the cabin in the snow. The Corporal winced. Damn that Oreldo and his big ideas…that was humiliating. The lieutenant was usually rushing around, fiercely yelling orders. She was like one of his many beloved cats: small, brave, and often angry. Now as he gazed at her sleeping face, he was reminded of how young and vulnerable she was.

She'd never forgive him for this, he knew. All soldiers wore armor, but not all armor was physical. He bowed with proper respect, whispering "Good night, Miss Malvin." Calling her Lieutenant seemed wrong, somehow. If she heard him he'd probably get another slap. He grinned. It didn't matter.

He was still smiling upon waking, sitting up amidst the yowls of the cats. What did matter was how the Lieutenant was going to do. Was she going to leave Section 3 for good? Who would lead them? Surely not Oreldo, he was far too lazy. Who would protect her then? Was her fiancé' strong enough?

As he packed up his bedroll, he grabbed his army jacket and paused, sniffing the collar. Sure enough, a hint of her perfume remained, just enough for him to notice. His cheeks flushed slightly. He couldn't help but remember being part of the "wall." He had ended up watching her back, both literally and figuratively, for most of the night. Her bare back…in that angelic dress…

He sighed, then realized something odd. Of course, he didn't have a flattering tongue, but his mutterings caused the lieutenant to become downright…shy. It was the only time he had ever seen her truly unsure of herself. Even when her decisions during missions slightly missed the mark, she charged ahead anyway. Perhaps it was just that she was more comfortable in a uniform than a dress, but then, what did he know? All he was sure of was that she was the most amazing vision he'd ever seen.

Randal started to put on his jacket when he realized the lining had been completely shredded, not to mention the lower half had been torn up due to a certain Rodelian's flail. Uh-oh…the lieutenant would have his head for this…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! Here's Chapter 3., and I finally got my hands on the manga 1-5, all that was translated to English, anyway. I hope the rest of it gets here someday soon. At least I have a few more clues, as well as a better understanding of what's going on (so I know the Corporal didn't ride with her in the jeep like I wrote in Ch.1, but in the name of fan fiction I'm keeping it!) I have a few original ideas for names and characters and roles. I'll write as much as I can, and we'll see how far this goes. Welcome to the journey.

Ch. 3

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Alice took a bite of breakfast to swallow her retort. Ellie had even less patience than Alice had. Thank heavens her father was already out of the house on business. Composing herself, she looked to Solice first. Solice wasn't happy either, but at least she wasn't yelling.

"It's true," Alice said, trying to keep her voice even, "I told Lord Lionel about our dear brother inheriting the title, that he would thus gain nothing in marrying me. I don't know if it was the champagne or what, but moments later he was asking me to-to…" she sighed, unable to finish.

"Why did you turn him down?" Ellie cried.

Alice gasped and stared at her sister, agog. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Solice looked slightly disturbed as well, but Ellie went on. "It's obvious the title means nothing to him. Yet he's still pursuing you. Do you have any idea how _rare _that is?"

"What's rare?" Alice replied, exasperated. "That he's a jealous lech? I'm in the army, Ell. There's _nothing_ rare about that!"

Solice couldn't help tittering at that. For once, Alice was glad one of her brothers in-law was a soldier. It made Solice understand her a little better.

Ellie rolled her eyes and groaned. "You know what I mean, idiot! I meant in the nobility! He must really like you! To risk disgracing the Taylor name? If he had no feelings, he'd have dropped you like a hot potato!"

Alice frowned. What Ellie said made sense, at least on the surface. However, as part of the Pumpkin Scissors, Alice was used to peeling back layer upon layer of corruption. In the nobility, those layers were often fused with tradition, which was trickier.

"I don't know, my sisters," she said, "Lord Lionel can be very charming. He's handsome, ambitious, and has a lot of political pull. He says and does the exact right thing at the exact right time…and that's just the problem."

"What kind of problem is that?" Ellie huffed.

"By acting the way he did last night, by courting me so aggressively, admitting he was jealous of my men, and then not even bothering to say good night, I think he showed me his true colors, or at least some of them."

"Oh, and I suppose your gentle giant is a better prize?" Ellie said slyly.

Alice flushed. "What did you say?"

"You've just about proven it to me now," the brash sister said, nodding. "I saw how he looked at you, how he acted. Really, dear sister, if Father found out, you'd be disowned, not to mention what poor Lionel would feel."

Alice was aghast. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or slap Ellie silly. Helpless, she looked to Solice, who smiled and said, "Even if that's not how you feel, there's little doubt how much your subordinates care about you, Alice. If one of them should go beyond basic respect, it wouldn't bode well for either of you."

Alice shook her head and marveled at the two of them. "You both think you know me and have it all figured out, don't you?" she cried. She slammed her hand down on the table. "Well, you _don't! _I'm going to work!" She stood and stalked off, not even bothering to return her chair to its proper place.

"Alice!" Ellie called, "What about Lord Lionel? What about the _wedding? _ALICE?"

Meanwhile, at the Taylor mansion, Lord Lionel mused as well over the past night's events. He chided himself slightly. Sterling was right, he _was_ a little reckless. He was having so much fun winning the battle with that homeless bum that he'd completely forgotten to say farewell to Lady Alice. How improper, not that she seemed to notice. Last he saw, she was smiling and with her men. She seemed to have forgotten him as well. He frowned. That was a flaw he'd be happy to correct. Lady Alice was quite sharp and well-versed in the politics and protocols of the nobility. He'd meant to woo her, but she wouldn't be swayed so easily. He grinned. He preferred a challenge anyway.

The important thing was the upcoming wedding…and of course it was still going to happen, he'd make sure of that. She had her reservations, of course, but what blushing bride didn't? Sterling was against it, seeing as how she was to lose the title anyway. But it was never about the title, not to Lionel. It was about finding a queen to his king, instead of another empty-headed pawn.

Thinking back to Alice and her men, the fumbling giant Corporal Oland stood out in his memory the most. Not surprising, since the man stood at about seven feet tall, and made a Rodelian mercenary scream with terror, which was far from an easy feat. However, it wasn't the way he looked at her that bothered Lionel when he and the other two made their rather reckless entrance. It was Alice's reaction. She looked away, her cheeks suddenly pinker, hugging herself awkwardly. She looked to the Corporal for support, but asked Lionel for nothing at all.

That settled it. In order to get ahead anywhere you have to eliminate the competition. The big buffoon had to die, but Lionel had to make it untraceable, maybe even accidental if possible. Orders from Sterling and the top explicitly said 901 must not be touched…but it wouldn't be Lionel doing the touching, so…he'd just have to find someone to take the bait…no problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I banged this out pretty fast. Trying to tie various plot strings together, but most of this is, of course, fictional and departs from the original story. To reiterate, I've only seen the anime and read books 1-5, so the rest of it is entirely in my warped state of mind, hehe. I only hope to remain true to the spirit of the original characters and plot.

Ch. 4

It took a better part of a day, but the Corporal finally got his proper uniform jacket done. Sergeant Major Stecchin made sure to tell the quartermaster to order plenty of extras just in case. There were a few complaints, saying it was a waste of material, but Lieutenant Malvin put a stop to that kind of careless talk immediately.

To say it was an awkward moment when the two met was an understatement. After reporting in, Oland got chewed out by the Lt. as expected, who he was surprised to see, but pleasantly so. The team was glad she was back, but no one seemed to know why the change in plans. Captain Hunks didn't bring it up, but no one wanted to ask him since they knew he had bigger worries on his mind, like keeping Major Connery in check from Section I.

Hunks knew the Major was power hungry, but he also could see he wasn't part of the conspiracy, since he was trying to track down many of the same things Pumpkin Scissors was. Now that he knew Marquis Hoost was more than likely a piece of the puzzle, it gave him a more clarified direction. Since Section I also had a hand in several troubling incidents in recent months, such as the death of Miro of the Waterworks Co. and the attacks of Claymore I against the mere thugs in the sewers, and now witnessing the Axe officers circling the ball allowing one lone car in, he knew there was another mole in Section I, a person of high rank but under Connery. Perhaps Connery wasn't aware of him, but Hunks knew the Major wasn't stupid. Perhaps it was part of the Major's gameplay, to use the mole if he could, so long as the ends justified the means.

It would take time to gather evidence against Hoost, but since Lt. Malvin was so straightforward, he refrained from telling her until he had a solid foothold. Alice was wise in the way of protocol, but reckless when it came to corruption. He could just picture her breaking down the doors of the Hoost manor and groaned inwardly. That would not do, but the Lt. was not one for subtlety. Perhaps Oreldo would be up for it with his connections and crafty ways. He made a not of it to ask him later. In the meantime, he asked Stecchin to look into tax and financial records of the Hoost family, but to be as discreet as possible.

Today, the mission was to investigate reports of another band of soldiers gone rogue with a tank up near the mountains to the west. They were separatists, intent on creating their own government and mowing down any and all opposition. It was another anonymous tip, and Hunks was starting to suspect the one guiding them to these various locations wasn't exactly friendly anymore. First, it was 903, then 908. Oland was 901. All of them had been wandering freely when they shouldn't be. It was unlike the government to leave any loose ends, let alone ends that big. The Invisible 9 weren't invisible anymore, but why? What was the purpose of letting them go free?

Was Muze Caplan part of the conspiracy? Was she the anonymous tipper, perhaps? He hated the fact that the Corporal trusted her so, but then the scientist knew Oland better than anyone and thus knew how to care for him. She had to be used for now. Originally, she had been Director Caplan's assistant but eventually married him. He died a short time later under mysterious circumstances, but since the war was still going on at that time, everyone thought an assassin from the Republic was responsible. Hunks knew better. Security back on the homefront was very tight. A Republic assassination was usually much more dramatic and pointed.

So much to ponder…but for now, the only mission to worry about was the separatist group.

Lord Lionel gave her his most charming smile. It was rare for him to look _up_ at a person, let alone a woman.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, milord. I will eliminate 901 without fail."

"That's my girl. Better yet, eliminate Officers Oreldo and Martis as well, should they be there."

"Understood. What of Lt. Malvin?"

Lionel frowned. "I already told you not to touch her. Use her as bait to get 901 out in the open, but _do not_ harm her. If I find you've even so much as given her a paper cut, I will end you and your little band of merry men."

He could feel her bristle. He wanted to laugh out loud but restrained himself. You could only push Corporal Luna so far. There was a reason her old unit was called the Wütend Jägers-Furious Hunters. Like the old saying went, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Understood, sir," Cpl. Luna said. "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall take my leave of you, milord. Excuse me."

"Thank you, 902."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Well," Cpt. Hunks announced in his usual drawl, "do you want the good news, the bad news, or the worst news?"

"I vote for good news," Oreldo said, "We could use some."

"I second the motion," Stecchin piped up, with a salute.

Lt. Malvin snickered in spite of herself. She wanted to hear the bad and worst news first, but in light of the recent events figured the good news would boost everyone's morale.

"All right," Hunks replied, and cleared his throat. "Marquis Paolo has pleaded guilty to the charges of embezzlement, and has pledged to return all of the stolen funds to the people."

The room whooped with sounds of mirth.

"That's great! "Martis said, high-fiving Oreldo. Oland grinned.

"Plus," Hunks continued when the cheering died down, "He has pledged an extra $30 million in reparations, on the condition that all of it goes toward war relief."

More cheers erupted. Stecchin ended up hugging everyone, even Oreldo, who forgot himself and hugged her back. However, he caught himself and immediately turned and gave the Sgt. Major a noogie.

"Captain, I sure hope that was the bad news," Oreldo quipped.

"_Let go of me!"_ Stecchin shrieked, pummeling Oreldo with her fists. He chuckled and let go, only to yelp in pain when Stecchin gave him a much-needed kick in the shins.

"Heh, I wish it was, Sub-Lieutenant," Hunks replied wryly, "but I'm afraid not."

That settled everyone down rather quickly. Hunks opened a map and pointed to the location of their next mission.

"As you know, I'm sending you out to the western mountains of WinterShadow. Reports claim that a small band of soldiers and separatists who wanted to escape the war and tried to find peace formed a so-called government, the United Republic of Independence."

"Well, _that's_ original," Oreldo said, still nursing his leg.

Martis studied a photo of their flag-a background of deep blue, with a circle of bright red, split in thirds. A green stag faced west, and a gray wolf with its jaws open faced east. To the north, a black widow spider loomed within a small white octagon-shaped web.

"Interesting," he said. "I believe I have deciphered part of this. The blue represents the Republic of Frost, and it also means isolation, to be alone. The red is for the blood of war, and may also represent the sun, or even the world. The stag facing west is serene, looking for peace and freedom, and is also a symbol of being alone. The wolf to the east has its jaws open, a sign of defense. All signs of isolation, oneness...going solo.

Lt. Malvin frowned at the wolf. "I've seen this symbol before," she said, her neck suddenly tingling. "Remember Grau Wulf, of the 903? His patch had a wolf that looked a lot like it."

Martis nodded. "That might be another unit," he mused. "The reports do say a tank is involved. We'll have to be watchful of any chemical weapons they may have. What I don't get is the spider. While the black widow does represent being alone due to devouring its mate, it's more of a symbol of poison, corruption, even seduction."

"How dare they!" Lt. Malvin exclaimed, drawing her sword and stabbing the map. "It's high treason again the Imperial State! Permission to execute all seditionists, Captain!"

Hunks sighed and waited for the lieutenant to sheathe her sword. After she had done so, he folded the map and rubbed the new chip on his desk. He glared at Malvin, who gulped and stood at attention.

"_Denied,"_ he drawled.

"_What?"_ she cried, "But…why?"

"Have you forgotten we are a war-relief unit, and not a combat unit, Lieutenant?"

"But, sir!"

"Enough!" he growled. The room was dead silent. No one could remember the Captain ever raising his voice before.

"By the way," he continued, his voice returning to its normal timbre, "_that_ was the bad news. The worst news is the mission itself. Your mission is to investigate the nature of the people there, and what they are doing. Are they truly committing acts of high treason, or, as I suspect, just a group of people so tired of the two warring parties that they wanted to create a place of peace and neutrality?"

"Why is that the worst news?" Oland asked.

"Because to do so, when you arrive, you will raise the white flag of surrender," Hunks said, looking directly at Lt. Malvin, who looked horrified. "They will no doubt take you in, leaving your weapons behind, to see if you are really there to open diplomatic relations or not."

"No weapons? Surrender?" Lt. Malvin hissed. "They can't take my sword! It's the symbol of my house!"

"They won't care," Hunks replied flatly. "That will mean nothing to them. They hold the 13 Imperial families partly to blame, so your noble heritage will be something for them to scorn."

Shocked, Malvin fell silent.

"Do you accept the mission?" Hunks asked quietly.

Malvin looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, sir. State Section Three is ready and willing to perform its duty! I beg your pardon for my earlier protest, sir! I await your punishment for my insolence!"

Hunks chuckled. "Swallowing your noble pride will be punishment enough, Lieutenant. Dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The roads quickly became bumpy and overgrown with brush the further up the mountain they went.

"Stay alert," Lt. Malvin said.

She didn't have to say it twice. The light, open spaces vanished into deep evergreen forests. You couldn't see more than a meter or two in. Martis eventually had to turn on the headlights. There was no way they could be stealthy in their approach. Mercury barked every so often, and the Lt. had to hold onto his collar to keep him still. The mountain rock echoed all sounds, which, besides the jeep, were very little. Worse, as the shadows lengthened in the evening, thick fog rolled in and surrounded them. Martis had to drive slower and slower just so he didn't miss the road, which had long since dwindled into a mere dirt path.

"Man," Oreldo muttered, holding up a mini-flood lamp, "when these guys wanted to get away from it all, they sure meant business." He glanced at Oland, who was sitting with his back turned, guarding their rear. "Can't you use your lantern thing, big guy? It should be bright enough, right?"

A moment passed before the Corporal answered. "Not a good idea, sir. Sorry."

Oreldo waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't, Oreldo caught the eye of the Lt., who was rubbing the back of her neck. He shrugged. Several uncomfortable minutes passed, and the road grew ever more treacherous.

"This makes no sense," Martis said as they trundled along. "If they have a tank up here, where are the tracks? Where would they get the fuel?"

"Maybe there's another route we don't yet know about," Oreldo suggested.

"Agreed," Malvin said. "They might have several hidden bases all over this forest. We must stay cautious. Don't let your guard down!"

The air had grown cooler as the sun set. Finally, they realized they just weren't going to make it safely in one day. When Oreldo's lamp shone on a small clearing, they stopped and made camp. Martis and Oland set up the tents, while Oreldo cleared away brush and gathered large stones to make a fire pit. Malvin wrote up a short status report and sent Mercury on his way.

"I don't like it," she said, circling the area, "We're probably being watched. They might be assessing us, seeing what our weaknesses are." She kept her hand near her sword hilt. She noticed Oland did the same with his lantern.

Martis hand just started to use his flint when they all heard a yelp in the distance.

"That was Mercury!" Lt. Malvin shouted. "Oland, come with me! You two, guard the camp!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the men replied.

Oreldo and Martis grabbed their rifles and shut off all lights. Everyone crammed up next to the jeep, staying as low as possible.

"If we're not back in fifteen minutes, get the hell out of here," the Lieutenant whispered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Martis and Oreldo whispered back.

"Be careful," Martis added.

"Might just be a bear trap, for all we know," Oreldo said.

Lt. Malvin and Oland grabbed a few supplies before starting out. Crawling on their hands and knees, it was several minutes before the Lieutenant felt it was safe enough to stand. She drew her sword with her right hand and held a lantern aloft in her left. Oland stood behind her, a silent but comforting presence. She took a few cautious steps, her ears on hyper alert for every little scurrying sound. After a few minutes, she grew frustrated. After all, they had no reason to hide! She decided to announce herself. Let the others laugh later if it proved to be truly nothing. It would injure her pride, but better that than body parts.

"We are the Imperial Army State Section Three! We come in peace!"

There was no reply. She tried again.

"Mercury is our courier dog!" she said, then called, "Mercury?"

Still no answer.

"I don't see or hear anything out of the ordinary, Ma'am," Oland said softly.

"Well, it wasn't a bear trap," the Lieutenant muttered.

They continued in the direction from where they thought they heard Mercury last. They soon came to a sheer rock wall. The Lieutenant's neck was tingling so much; it was giving her a headache. She was rubbing it as she stepped forward when the Corporal suddenly grabbed her hard from behind.

"What the?" she cried, before dropping the lantern. It banged once on the ground, then suddenly dropped out of sight completely. It was almost a full minute before either of them heard it smash on the cavern floor.

"It's a cave," Oland whispered in her ear. "I saw the opening just before you did."

"Th-thanks," Lt. Malvin mumbled.

They both heaved a sigh of relief. The Lieutenant slowly became aware of just how tightly he was holding her, with one arm around her waist and the other wrapped around the front, grasping her opposite shoulder. As she turned her head, her ear pressed up against his chest. She could hear his heart, still hammering away. His head was bowed close to hers, breathing hard. She blushed.

"_Corporal!"_ she barked.

"M-Ma'am? Oh…s-sorry!"

She expected him to drop her, but he turned slowly, away from the cave opening and set her down gently, only releasing her when he was certain she was square on her feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked, still clasping her shoulders.

She stared at him for a moment, his level of concern irking her. She sheathed her sword and sighed. She then batted away his hands, reached up, grabbed two fistfuls of his jacket and tugged him down until they were nose-to-nose. He stumbled in the act, dropping to his knees. She reached back one hand to slap him. He winced, turning his face aside, anticipating the blow. As she saw this, all the fight drained out of her and she ended up grabbing his jaw so he'd look at her. She flipped on her mini flashlight so she could see his face. Up close, she realized he was younger than she originally guessed. It was his scars and patches of burned skin that aged him. True, there were some character lines, but they were very faint. Of course, the war would age anyone far beyond their years. His eyes had fooled her, too.

"Thank you," she said at last, her voice still sharp, "for saving my life."

He gulped hard, his face flushed. She softened her grip, her gloved fingers tracing the edge of the great scar that slashed across his nose.

She continued. "But in the future, keep your composure. I'm your superior, not a toy!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am," he mumbled.

She released him and shone the light on the ground all around her.

"You got your wish," she announced testily. "You protected me. Are you happy now?"

He blinked once. "_Yes_, Ma'am," he replied solemnly, his voice very soft, "I am."

Surprised, she looked back at him and immediately wished she hadn't. He wasn't looking at her, but a tiny smile played about his lips as his fingers grazed over where she had touched his scar. The words of her sisters came flooding back. Agitated, she tugged at him so he'd stand.

"Come on," she said, "we have to see if Merc fell down there."

They quickly returned to camp to report their find. Moments later they returned, rigging a rope. Oland went first, testing the weight and length. When it held and he reached bottom, the Lieutenant followed. The cave was huge and mostly dry, meaning it was dying or nearly dead. Once inside, they could hear dozens of bats high above them. Lt. Malvin scanned the area. Tunnels honeycombed in all directions. It could take hours to map.

"We might need our masks," she said, surveying the amount of guano surrounding them. She covered her nose, but the stench didn't seem to bother the Corporal.

"No sign of Merc," he said.

"Yeah…" she replied, "no, wait!" She pointed her flashlight to the side. Broken glass flashed in reflection. She went toward it. "Here's our lantern, and look! We've got blood."

It wasn't a lot of blood, but considering the amount of dry bones surrounding the spot, both human and animal, it was a troubling scene.

"Lieutenant!" Oland said, pointing, "Isn't that Merc's messenger harness?"

The Lt. looked. Sure enough, there was a small, black canister with straps just off to the side of the pile of bones. She examined one of the straps.

"It's been cut!" she cried, her voice echoing. "Someone's taken him!"

"Which means he might still be alive," Oland whispered, "And now we know for certain we're not alone down here."

With that, they heard a loud rumble. Looking up, it was as if the entire cave tried to fall on them.

"_MOVE!"_ the Lt. shouted, racing into one of the tunnels. A rock struck her arm and she heard her wrist snap. She cried out in pain. Oland grabbed her, going so far as picking her up as stones the size of baseballs and coffeepots started to pelt them. The Lieutenant began to protest, but he literally threw her into the tunnel ahead of him. She skidded to the floor and tried to scramble to her feet. Within seconds he was on her, covering her with his body as stones continued to fall. The rock wall was brittle, and as the entrance to the tunnel behind them was buried, a large chunk of rock slammed onto his back, almost pinning him. He _screamed._

"OLAND!" Lt. Malvin shouted. The Corporal tried to raise himself up, but the rock was too heavy. He began to sink on top of her, but was doing everything he could not to.

"Oland!" she repeated, "Stop! Don't! You'll wreck your spine!"

"_A-Alice!"_ he wheezed, "M-my lantern! Y-you've…_!_ G-got to…t-turn it on! I…I c-can't…_reach_ it!"

She glanced down at his tiny blue lantern. She reached for it, but was too far up.

"_HURRY! _We'll b-be_ crushed!"_ he panted, sinking further. She nodded, weak with pain in her wrist. She shimmied under him as fast as she could, which wasn't easy, as within moments his body was nearly resting on hers. Even his lantern was starting to bend.

"_P-PLEASE!"_ he cried. She finally touched the switch with the tip of her finger. She turned her head so she wouldn't be blinded and pressed down.

He shut his eyes and shuddered, as all the breath in his body seemed to flow out of him. He took a breath, and a deep groan ripped itself from his throat. His face was inches from hers, but as his eyes opened, all traces of softness had vanished. It wasn't that his eyes were completely void, oh no. There was still life in them, but the emotions were gone. His eyes were bright but cold, with a strange energy similar to whatever it was that shone from the lantern.

He stared at her for the briefest moment, then gritted his teeth and heaved himself upwards with all of his strength. Inch by painful inch, he lifted himself up until she could scoot out from under him.

"_Move,"_ he growled, and she did, watching him in silence. Fear had stolen her voice.

When he was able to get one foot underneath him, he angled the rock to the side and it slid off of him. He collapsed at last, all strength leaving him.

"Oland…?" said the Lieutenant. He laid still, his breath shallow. She crawled to him, holding her wrist. She tentatively touched his shoulder, calling him again. "O-Oland?"

He managed to roll onto his side. He turned to face her, his eyes still flashing with bright cold. With those eyes never leaving her face, he tried to turn off his lantern but his body wouldn't listen. When he lifted his arm it shook like a leaf.

"Turn it off," he rasped. _"Please."_

She complied, and the tunnel plunged into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so to reiterate (again) this is entirely new territory. It irks me that Kodansha refuses to take the trouble to translate the manga into English! (I emailed them, that's how I know.) Anyway, I appreciate the watchers and the comments. Let me know how I'm doing, both good and bad.

Ch. 7

After Oland and Lt. Malvin left again, Oreldo and Martis had nothing to do but wait and listen. The night was unusually quiet. No animals rustled in the bushes, no night birds sang.

"Is there really anybody out here, or are we just being paranoid?" Oreldo asked after a moment.

"With our luck, we'll probably come across a secret ninja battalion, or something," Martis replied.

Oreldo knocked on the butt of his rifle. "Don't say things like that! I wanna go home in one piece!"

Martis was surprised. "You don't strike me as superstitious."

"I'm not," Oreldo said, "But I promised a date with Muriel."

Martis rolled his eyes, thankful it was dark enough his comrade couldn't see him.

"Well," he said, "if we end up in the hospital again, "you can always be sweet on…what's her name? Rose?"

"Rosetta, I think. Nah, she's already got her hands full with Oland."

The two snickered quietly. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumble close by. They looked at one another.

"That better not be what it sounded like!" Martis said.

"If you mean a cave-in, that's what it sounded like to me, too!" Oreldo said.

They both started making their way to the cave, when a dozen flares blazed up, encircling them.

"_FREEZE!"_ they heard a voice say. _"Drop your weapons and put your hands up!"_

It was no good. Lt. Malvin couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She groped wildly, but couldn't find her flashlight. She must have dropped it during the collapse.

"Lieutenant?" she heard Oland say to her left. She didn't like how uncertain his voice sounded, or how faint it was. "Lieutenant? Are you there?"

"I'm right here, Corporal," she replied, "I'm all right. How's your back?"

"I've had better days," he said with a chuckle.

"I think we both have," the Lt. said wryly.

They were quiet for a moment. Alice thought of all the possible outcomes, both good and bad. Oreldo and Martis were still out there, so there was a good chance they heard the collapse and would be on their way to help.

Or they found help with the people they all had been looking for.

Or they were captured.

Tortured and killed.

Dead by the hands of people who so wanted to be left alone that they caused the collapse and she'd be left there to die with her faithful subordinate.

Lt. Malvin shook her head. Such terrible thoughts weren't going to help. As she tried to think of what actions she could take, she started to hear Oland's breathing become more labored.

"Oland?" she called.

"M-Ma'am?"

"Are you okay? Is it the pain?"

"N-no, Ma'am," he said, but she could hear his teeth chatter. Uh-oh. She crawled over to him and found he was trembling. She removed her glove with her teeth, any sudden movement shooting fresh pain through her broken wrist. She then felt his forehead. It wasn't hot, but clammy. His cheeks felt the same, and his mouth was cooler than normal.

"Damn it," she muttered, "You're in the early stages of shock. Stay awake, Corporal! That's an order!"

As her bare hand roamed over the bumpy roadmap that was his face, he became very still. When she barked her orders to him, she felt him jerk.

"L-Lieutenant?" he asked softly, "Is that really you?"

She started. Did he injure his head?

"Well, of course it's me, idiot!" she said, matter-of-fact. "What made you ask such a thing?"

He sighed. In the darkness she could just imagine his great shoulders slumping forward.

"I'm s-sorry, Lieutenant," he mumbled. "It's just that…well, I…have a lot of nightmares. Sometimes I can't…I can't always tell the d-difference."

Dismay filled Lt. Malvin's heart. It was another sign of the great contrast in his character. Such a huge, impressive man but with such a gentle heart and soul…how was it possible that only a minute ago his demeanor was so fearless? And now, he was almost like a child afraid of the dark?

Still, it gave her an idea. "I'm in your _nightmares?_"

"Not like th-that!" he protested. He became flustered, which the Lt. had counted on. If he was upset, he'd stay alert.

"Let me guess, I make you do a million push-ups, right?" she said, keep her voice bland.

"N-No! That's n-not what I meant at all!"

"Do I slap you around for being insolent?" she asked, tapping his cheek lightly. She was teasing him now.

"_No_, Ma'am!" He almost sounded angry.

"You just said you have nightmares and I'm in them," she said, sounding bored. "I must be doing something _really_ awful, Corporal."

Oland finally clued in she was kidding. He growled in frustration.

"You _save_ me!" he said at last. The Lt. gasped as she felt his jaw clench. She started to withdraw her hand but he grabbed it. His hand was bare and cold, but he firmly pressed her hand to his cheek.

"Wh-what?" she asked, uncomprehending. She felt his cheek burn.

"I-I said you save me," he whispered. He pressed her hand to his face a little harder. "Call me a fool; call me stupid, but when you show up, it always gets better."

"Save you?" she echoed. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Pumpkin Scissors," he whispered. "After the war…I didn't know what to do. I had nowhere to go. My old unit was…gone. And I…I was a horrible…not just a soldier. I was…a monster."

The back of her neck tingled.

"No home?" she asked softly. "No family?"

"I-I don't think so," he replied. "Truth is…_I don't remember_."

Lt. Malvin was horrified. "You don't remember…what? What you were doing before the war?"

"I don't…don't remember _anything_ before the war," Oland admitted.

"What?" she cried. "You must remember something! What happens when you try?"

"I remember being trained. I remember that I like cats. I know how to read and basic stuff like that. But who I was, where I grew up? All blank."

He had relaxed his grip on her hand somewhat, but now he deliberately squeezed her forearm.

"Pumpkin Scissors is my…you're all I have, Lieutenant," he said softly. "I just need…I need to know if this is real or a dream."

She felt his hand fumble up her arm until it reached her face. Still shaking from his adrenaline being spent, his fingertips found her chin. Riveted by both his confession and the strange texture of his scarred hand, she remained still. He then turned his wrist and let the back of his hand read her face as a blind person might.

"I burned this hand so many times," he mused, "I can't feel much of anything with my fingers except pressure, but the back of it still works." His hand continued wandering over her face, over the planes of her nose and forehead, tracing the finesse of her eyebrows, marveling at her silky hair.

"You _are_ real," he said. He slowed when her felt her cheeks grow warm and his movement became more like a caress. He slid a finger across her lips.

"Soft," he whispered to himself, "just as I thought." He suddenly realized what he was doing and dropped his hand. She did the same, her face burning.

"I-I'm sorry, Lieutenant," he stammered.

Lt. Malvin found her breath. "Y…you forget yourself, Corporal."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And I want you to listen," she added, "I know I'm naïve, but I also know you're not a monster. Your eyes are still the same. Remember Pilo? And even if you were, the war made monsters out of just about everyone it touched. War means people die. War means kill or be killed. I knew that when I met you."

"You don't know everything, Ma'am," he said quietly, "with all due respect."

"If you were a real monster," she said, "you wouldn't have wanted to help us in the first place. You wouldn't care about our work. You care a lot, or it wouldn't hurt you so much, would it?"

He was quiet now. He had also stopped shaking.

"I'm proud to have you with us," she said gently. She heard him swallow hard.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, his voice thick with tears. "Thank you, Ma'am."

They were quiet again for several hours. She ended up sitting beside him, leaning against one of the smoother boulders, her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. She'd tap him every so often to make sure he was all right.

Suddenly they heard noises.

"_Hello!_" they heard a voice say. "Anyone down there?"


	8. Chapter 8

Argh, sorry! I didn't realize until today that when I updated Chapter 7, I accidentally uploaded Chapter 1 again. Oops…that's what happens when you write until 4 a.m. I've been really debating whether or not to get the Japanese manga, even though I know I'll never be able to read it. I just hate it when you have a good story but never hear how it ends. I guess that's the whole purpose of this fan fic. Since I can't know the ending to the real thing, I'll make one up myself. ^^

Ch. 8

"On three, brothers! 1…2…3! _HEAVE!_"

"Damn, what does this soldier eat, cannonballs?"

"Hey, this wouldn't have happened if you'd blocked off that cave entrance like I told you! Keep at it, guys! _HEAVE!_"

"Oh please…nobody thought we'd get more people up here so soon, much less the Imperial Army!"

Lt. Malvin listened to the mutterings of the people with half an ear. Whatever ointment they put on her wrist before they wrapped it not only took away the pain, but made her sleepy. Of course, she could just be worn out after the trauma, too. She wanted to stay alert but couldn't. She sat between Oreldo and Martis, who had filled her in on what they knew so far. As soon as they dropped their weapons, Oreldo told them about discovering the cave and going after Mercury. They immediately took action, forming a search party and grabbing supplies.

She looked at the bodies running around. In the dim lights of lanterns, headlights and torches, they all looked pretty much the same. Men and women alike all dressed in either black or dark colors, and kept their faces hidden. A few who were obviously in charge wore brilliant red sashes around their waists.

"I _told_ you we were going to get ninjas!" Martis quipped.

"Har dee har har," Oreldo replied.

The Lt. wrapped herself tighter in the blanket they had provided. So far, everyone had been friendly, so long as they didn't fight back. The last thing she wanted to do was lose her sword, but she had no choice once she was raised to the surface. It had been taken from her as soon as she set foot on solid ground. She started to struggle then, but Oreldo and Martis quickly calmed her down, telling her it would be all right.

"Play nice, LT!" Oreldo had hissed to her, "They said they'd return everything to us when we leave, and right now, there are more of them than us." Remembering also how upset Cpt. Hunks became at her attitude, she grew still.

She eyed the one who had taken it, an older man who must have been a veteran, too. His arms, bare to the elbow despite the cold, were covered in scars, and the little finger on his right hand was missing. He was also wearing a red sash.

"Don't worry, miss," he'd said, "I'll take good care of it. It's a nice little blade."

"That's not just a sword, sir!" she'd protested, "I'm 2nd Lieutenant Alice Lee Malvin, of 13 Imperial Families! You have no right-"

"I'm afraid I do, Miss Malvin," he said gruffly, "So long as you're on our land, you go by our laws, and one of the first is no weapons from the outside, _period!_"

"Calm down, Lieutenant!" Martis said. "Other than taking our guns and ammo, they've shown no other signs of aggression or malice toward us."

"I'm not saying we should trust them," Oreldo added, "but right now, we need their help. They've got Merc, too."

"Merc's alive? Is he all right?" she asked.

"They said he didn't break anything, which is a miracle if you ask me," Oreldo replied. "Apparently he got tangled in some tree roots as he fell, which is why they cut the harness. They also said he got cut up pretty bad when he struggled to get free."

Lt. watched the people again. She began to notice something odd. She couldn't put her finger on what it was at first, until it dawned on her that every single person she saw was disfigured in some way. The one who had fixed up her wrist was missing a foot. The crew struggling to pull up the Corporal was all heavily scarred.

"Up you go!" she heard one of them shout. "Hey…_whoa_, you're _huge!_ That explains a lot!"

"Looks like the big guy's safe," Oreldo said, watching them. Lt. Malvin looked up. The man who had taken her sword went to the crew.

"All right, good work, my brothers and sisters!" he said. "Now let's clear out and get these people to the hospital!"

"Sir!" she called to him. She struggled to stand but couldn't maintain her balance. Oreldo and Martis helped to steady her. "Are you in charge of the people here?"

He glanced at her. His eyes smiled kindly, but they weren't like Pilo's.

"No, ma'am. Not like you think, anyway. You'll be meeting our presiding chairman, soon."

The hospital turned out to be inside a cave. In fact, the whole mountain was a fully-functioning beehive of a city, with homes, stores, and businesses, all run by hydroelectric generators, thanks to the powerful rapids that ran underneath the caves. It reminded the Lt. of what she saw in the sewers, only much cleaner and happier. And sure enough, everyone here was disfigured in some way, even the few children she saw. They took to wearing scarves when in Section 3's presence to hide their horrible scars. Only the doctors, nurses and healers wore white, with a few bearing blue sashes. She supposed the sash meant a higher rank, much like the seal on her sword or the ribbons, medals and stripes of the military. They'd wheeled her into a room. She looked around. If the walls weren't carved rock, it would have looked like any other ordinary hospital. She wondered how they'd gotten the floors so smooth and flat.

When the man who had taken her sword, Ulric, asked her what their mission was, she was honest and told them they were here to observe and to open diplomatic relations. Ulric nodded, not quite believing her. She asked him where they had taken Oreldo and Martis. He seemed honest as well, saying they were in a room at the police headquarters, merely being detained for safety's sake. She didn't quite believe him, either. He asked a few more questions, then left.

It took four of the strongest men to lift the Corporal onto a gurney, which was wheeled in beside her. When he saw her, his face brightened.

"Lieutenant!" he said, trying to sit up but wincing in pain, "I'm so glad you're safe, Ma'am!" His face fell when he saw her wrist. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing, Corporal."

It was as if he couldn't take his eyes off her wrist. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I said it's nothing! Get fixed up, then get some rest."

The nurses rushed in and fussed over him, preparing to clean his abrasions and making sure his back wasn't sprained. Thankfully, none asked for a urine sample. She noted plenty of people peeked behind the curtain that made for a door, and the nurses all treated him with high regard, far more than her. One of the nurses happened to be the one who wrapped up her wrist. She limped in with an ornate walking stick, gesturing to the other nurses and pointing with it. She turned to the Lt. and bowed her head.

"You need your beauty rest, my dear lady," she said. She waited for the Lieutenant to lie down, then pulled a privacy curtain in place, but not far enough. Lt. Malvin watched as the Corporal removed his jacket and shirt. She gasped inwardly, realizing she'd never seen the extent of the scars on his body before.

And _what_ a body…it seemed sculpted out of rock, just like the walls of the hospital. If the Corporal's height wasn't intimidating enough, he looked strong enough to crush those same walls like Sampson. As if he knew he was being watched, he turned and looked at her, his shoulders in a familiar hunch. The Lt. feigned sleep, but she wondered if he knew. He had scars _everywhere_, and even had a few places where his skin was _gouged_. His eyes were dark and in a thoughtful scowl, an unusual expression to be on his face, at least when he wasn't using his lantern.

Fear suddenly ran cold in her veins as she recalled the Corporal's words.

"_I'm…a monster._"

His eyes were so cold when she turned on his lantern, almost alien. She remembered the first time she saw him…change.

"_Hurry, Alice…GO,_" he'd said. He wanted her away. Perhaps he didn't want her to see.

She shivered and opened her eyes. She was surprised to find the room dark. Had she dozed off?

"Corporal?" she called.

She heard him shift restlessly close by.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

She sighed in relief. "Nevermind," she said, "it's nothing."

He was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Looks like I failed to protect you after all."

"Nonsense, Corporal! You couldn't prevent the cave from collapsing!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am…but…that's not what I meant."

"Huh? What, then?"

"I'm sorry that…that you had to see me like that."

"Oh…well, I…guess it couldn't be helped. You had to do it." Lt. Malvin thought a moment. "Corporal?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"What happens to you when…you know…?"

She heard him shift again, turning away from her. He sighed wearily.

"I'm not sure I can explain it, Ma'am. It's like a dream. I know what my task is, and my only purpose is to do that task. I have no fear, no uncertainties. It's like they're taken away. Pain and injuries are…registered, nothing more. Unless I am given a new order, I don't focus on anything else."

"So…in the cave…?"

"My purpose was to protect you, to get you away from the rock. The rock was the enemy, so to speak."

"I see." She thought for another moment. "If you no longer fear anything, why don't you leave it on all the time? I've noticed you shut it off as soon as possible."

"I have to, otherwise…" his voice trailed off.

"Otherwise?" she prompted.

"I saw what it did to many of my fellow comrades, that's why."

"What happened?"

His voice dropped and grew sad. "They went mad. They couldn't stop. Everyone became the enemy to them. I had to…to…"

"Oh, Corporal…"

"It's all right, Lieutenant. I knew you'd ask eventually. I just wanted to say I'm sorry if…if I frightened you."

"It's all right, Corporal."

"That is something I never want to do. I hope you know that."

"Don't worry about it…"

"And I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt again."

"That's enough, Corporal! Now quit feeling sorry for yourself."

Suddenly the lights flickered on. They both sat up. The curtain was brushed aside as a very tall, imposing woman entered the room. She was in army dress, with a black coat, but her dress shirt underneath was red. She was very beautiful, with lustrous black hair and snow white skin. She wore a patch over her right eye. As she walked in, Oland automatically moved across the room as fast as he could, ignoring the pain and bruises on his back, to stand in front of the Lieutenant.

"Corporal Randal Oland," the tall woman intoned, "Stand down immediately!"

Oland gasped. "That voice! It…can't be!"

The tall woman stepped into the light.

"It's good to see you, tovarich."

"Galiena?" he whispered. He stepped forward, reaching for her.

"I'm called Luna, now."

She touched his hand, her fingers resting on the back of it. He looked down, then back up at her.

"My God," he breathed, "my God…I thought you were dead!"

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her with abandon.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope things are getting interesting. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch. 9<p>

"Did you _see_ her?"

"Yeah…"

"What a dame! I didn't know they made them like that in the army!"

"Shut up! What if someone hears you?"

Oreldo sighed dreamily. Though it was true they were in a holding cell, they'd been treated civilly by Cpl. Luna, now Presiding Chairman of the United Republic. She and Ulric, a former Imperial general, informed them that they were being detained for their safety. They all sat across from one another in one of the interrogation chambers.

"Cavern City is mostly harmless," said Ulric, who did most of the talking, "but there are still those who want revenge against the Imperial Army, or anyone having anything to do with the war or the Imperial State. Having you two walking around freely would give many an excuse."

"Is that why you chose the deep blue of the Republic of Frost for your flag, sir?" Martis asked.

"Originally, it was an act of defiance, yes," Ulric admitted, "We wanted to separate ourselves and align with Frost. But, our Chairman here and the council of elders decided we would have nothing to do with either country. Both warred for so long with so little regard for civilians…well. We're currently in negotiations with Rodelia. They seem sympathetic to our cause."

"Of course they would be, with all the civil wars they've gone through," Oreldo said.

"But why would you want to start your own government?" Martis asked. "Isn't that creating another war? You're too small to be a real country. Why not just be a liberal city?"

"There won't be any battle if they just leave us alone," Ulric said, "that's all we really want. We're small, and out of the way. They have bigger fish to fry, at least for now. I'm actually surprised you came at all."

"We received a tip," Oreldo said. He watched the two eye each other. "And it stated that you have a tank and are killing travelers and anyone who resists your law."

"Nonsense!" Luna said. Both Martis and Oreldo gulped. Her strong, commanding voice reminded them of the way Alice spoke.

"We haven't had any reports of people in months! We don't allow weapons, so why would we have a tank?"

"I believe I might know the root of the problem," Ulric said. "There have been many people who, once they see how things are, decide to stay, without telling anyone. Perhaps there is a bunch of missing persons reports tied here?"

"Why would they do that?" Martis asked.

"You've seen the people here," Luna said, "I'm sure you're smart enough to guess. Most of us are so disfigured we can't go out in public without being shunned or ridiculed."

"You're saying that includes you?" Oreldo said without thinking, "but you're so stunning!"

Martis elbowed him in the ribs before he went any further. Luna smiled, but her eyes remained cool.

"Oreldo, yes?" she asked. He gulped and nodded. She stepped toward him in a manner that was almost like stalking. She removed a white glove and showed him a polished, mechanical hand that shone like silver.

"You wouldn't think so if you saw everything, Sub-Lieutenant."

Oreldo laughed nervously, but Martis said nothing, staring at the patch on her arm. It was a black widow spider on a white, octagon-shaped web. Underneath, it said: 902-QST. He shivered.

"Is that why your comrade is here?" Luna continued, putting her glove back on. "I read the reports. He was one of the 901st, yes? An Anti-Tank Trooper. I'm sure you know then what he's capable of."

"I'm not sure I _want_ to know, Madame Chairman," Ulric said wryly. "The cannon he had on him was nothing like I've ever seen!"

"Is he all right, sir? Ma'am?" Martis asked. "Can you tell us where Corporal Oland is?"

"He's in our hospital chamber," Ulric began, but Luna jolted. She grabbed Martis and held him up to her face. Oreldo was so shocked he fell backward out of his chair with a shout.

"Wha…?" Martis said.

"Madame Chairman!" Ulric shouted. "What are you doing?"

Luna paid no heed. She shook Martis just a little. Martis saw a flood emotions race across her face. Fear, shock, outrage, and finally hope were all a mottled mess on her normally flawless features.

"Oland?" she hissed. "Did you say his name was Oland?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," he mumbled, "Corporal Randel Oland."

She dropped him like a ton of bricks. He landed partly on the table but fell off, almost landing on Oreldo.

"Madame Chairman?" Ulric asked gently, "What is it?"

"He's…_alive,_" was all Luna could say. She raised her hands to her face, but not before Martis noticed a flash of horror cross her eye. She muttered a half-hearted apology and stormed out.

* * *

><p>Lt. Malvin's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She wanted to turn away and let them have their moment, but she couldn't. It wasn't that love and affection between couples was foreign to her, but love between commoners was far different from that of the nobility. The proper protocol was honor, dignity and, of course, chastity. Both Master Schultz and Lord Lionel had often kissed her hand in a suave, dignified manner. (Well, Schultz <em>tried<em> to be dignified, when he wasn't gushing his accolades…)

She remembered Lionel stole a kiss on her cheek once, and had wanted to go farther, but she reminded him it wasn't proper. He teased her with mock disappointment. Now she wondered what he might have done, because the kiss that Oland shared with this woman was unlike any she'd ever heard of or witnessed. Her own parents never kissed like _that_.

When the two finally broke for air, Luna looked at him with mild wonder.

"You've…_improved_, tovarich." She said, raising an eyebrow. He flushed scarlet and gave her a crooked grin.

"My comrade…uh, gave me a few pointers," he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh…Corporal?" Lt. Malvin called. Oland gasped and whipped around. If she thought the corporal's face couldn't get any redder, she was soon proven wrong.

"Oh!" he said. "I-I'm so sorry, Lieutenant!"

"It's all right, Corporal," she said gently, then asked, "Who is this?"

He looked at Luna, then took her by the hand to the lieutenant.

"This is Corporal Galiena Lumiere', of the 902nd QST. She was…is…my partner."

"Was, I'm afraid, tovarich," Luna said. She turned to the lieutenant, who was feeling like a small child meeting grown-ups. She held out her hand. "My name is now Luna, Madame Chairman of the United Republic of Independence. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Lieutenant, although I wish it were under more proper circumstances."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Cpl. Galiena, now Chairman Luna, paced in her personal chamber suite, restless and full of dread. How she wished she could have stayed longer at the hospital. Hell, she wanted to stay all night, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate. Besides, he needed to heal.

_Bastard,_ she thought, recalling the persuasive words of Lord Taylor, _you knew, didn't you? You knew when I agreed to kill him it was Randel, didn't you? Oh God…what can I do? _

She thought hard, running her fingers through her hair, gripping her head in frustration.

_His spies are _everywhere._ If he knows about this place, he knows what happened. One false move and Claymore I will be all over us. It would be the end of everything we've done. The dream will die. I can't let that happen. I mustn't!_

She sighed aloud, angry tears escaping from her good eye, and even a few from the eye she lost.

_Oh, Tovarich…my beloved, my heart…you were dead to me, and so I was dead, until I came here, to this place of solitude and beauty. The fierce, raw nature, untouched by man, untouched by the horror of war…it spoke to me so clearly then. I can't be wrong, can I? The law must be upheld, no exceptions! _

…_but…_

…_but I love you…_

…_even after everything, I still love you._

_Why did you leave me? Were you told I was dead? Did you just assume it, after the explosion?_

She thought some more. Surely Lord Taylor was a reasonable man. Perhaps there was no harm in asking for leniency. It would be a relatively simple task to get the young Lieutenant Malvin to relieve Randel of his duties. All Luna had to do was list his crimes…crimes worthy of the death penalty, but she would then show mercy and grant him a life sentence here in Cavern City, like many of the others. She smiled. Such a tiny, young girl, but with a powerful presence…it didn't surprise Luna at all that Randel gravitated toward her. It was how he was trained to respond, after all.

One chance, that's all she'd need. It was an unspoken rule amongst the elders and the Rule of Three, that is, Ulric, herself and Ruby, the head nurse and head of Administration of the hospital. Many of the Shadowers, as they were originally called, were guilty of war crimes, but they were all given life sentences, so long as they vowed to live a better life, fending for themselves in WinterShadow. Later, when the Rule of Three and the council of elders were established, they set the law so that no one would ever leave the city, or set foot past the treeline, which they considered to be the border back to the "old regime." Some left after that. Most of them stayed. One place was as good as another back then. At least here is peace and quiet in the mountain. That, and a lot of hard work.

Not that they were entirely self-sufficient by any means, despite taking the name Independence. Although they could grow food and forage well in the wilderness, the rocky soil just wasn't nourished enough. If it wasn't for the supply line by the secret underground waterway, they never would have made it through their first year. The deals they made with the Empire and now Rodelia saved them.

Another growing problem was space, or rather the lack of it. The collapsed cave was just a warning of things to come. The mountain's integrity would soon be compromised if they tunneled much further. Yet, so many were still coming, here and there, to make a new life where people wouldn't stare or judge by appearance alone. To have a home and a job was more precious than gold, after all.

Could she lose it all for the Corporal? She could. Could she return to the Empire with him? No, that was impossible. Even if she wasn't the presiding chairman, she couldn't go. To be stared at, shunned, called a freak by the very people you vow to save…no. There was safety in the mountain…safety and peace. It wasn't perfect, but she was also their leader, who they looked to. She had to take care of her people.

Still…it couldn't hurt to ask for the life sentence. And why wouldn't Randel stay?

In the dark, Oland clutched his side, bothered by the phantom feeling of his lantern. It should be there with him, but it was not. Nurse Ruby had strict orders, she'd said. They knew his lantern was dangerous, or rather, made him dangerous. Of course, now he knew how they found out.

Galiena…my Gal, he used to call her. The 901st and the 902nd were developed and trained separately, then blended together. Every ATT soldier had a QST-Quicksilver Trooper paired with them to watch their backs as they advanced. While the ATTs were attacking the primary targets-the tanks, the QSTs supported them by either sniping or they cleared away any other advancing ground infantry that happened to be present. Fast, efficient, and deadly…and as for how they cleared the way…well, they weren't called Quicksilver for nothing.

The QSTs also helped the ATTs retain their humanity, and for that matter, their sanity. Left alone without orders, after their mission was complete, many became lost, uncontrollable, or just plain useless. The QSTs could prompt them if necessary, and take them out if they became unmanageable. Randel was unusual in that regard. The fact that he could remember to shut off the lantern, that he wanted to turn it off as soon as possible, was a rarity.

The QST unit was entirely made up of women. For some reason the ATTs responded better when under the direction of a woman, especially if that woman had an assertive, powerful voice, and a commanding presence. It was almost the instinctive response of mother and child, at least at first. Of course, the Caplan Institute didn't foresee the consequences of the pairings, or when death or debilitating injuries separated them. They did, however, make sure the ATTs were trained to respond immediately to their partners' voices, much like a K9 unit would. It was quite strange, truth be told…

Randel frowned, lost in half-remembered memories of training. Much of it was too painful and scary to recall. Gal would inform him of Colonel's decided strategy, and then it was up to him and his comrades to carry it out…and it proved to be successful, to a devastating degree.

Until that day, when he lost everything.

He could still see the bodies flying apart in his mind, the pieces of broken men and women landing on him and around him. They'd been set up somehow. It was a normal line of infantry, with tanks in the rear. The QSTs advanced to clear the way, only to be destroyed when it was discovered they had walked right into an enormous minefield. The mines were everywhere, and it was quickly understood that the Republic had been ready to sacrifice their own in order to stop the QSTs, and thus stopping the advance of the ATTs. They'd all been set up and were trapped. The valley was soaked with blood, so much blood it looked like a river…a river of dead and dying men…

_God no, not again… _

He realized he had drifted off to sleep and was dreaming. This time Gal was standing with him. He reached out to hold her, and she smiled, looking the way she did then, with two eyes like blue stars and her body a mix of alabaster and silver.

He pulled her close, and they were suddenly on land and it seemed safe. It was the first time either of them was in love, and it was awkward and funny, and she just couldn't stop giggling. Of course it was forbidden, but neither cared. It didn't matter that he was sterile, or that she couldn't… _accommodate_ him in the usual way… He remembered how he had memorized her amazing amalgamated body when on top of her…and shuddered when the tide came in and was so very red…the stench alone was enough to make him gag.

He opened his eyes but realized he was still dreaming. Gal was no longer under him. Instead, he was back in the cave with the little Lieutenant. He didn't think about it before, since he certainly had more important issues to worry about like not being crushed by boulders, but the sensation of her tiny body wriggling under him wasn't entirely unpleasant.

But oh, the look of _fear_ in her eyes as she stared at him, as she scrambled to get away… That was the one thing he'd hoped he'd never have to see on her. Rushing into fear and danger on a daily basis hadn't fazed her, even though she knew her skills weren't as great as others. She could point her sword at a tank and be utterly fearless…but now she was starting to learn the real danger might be closer than she thought.

And now, he knew her face by touch. The softness of her lips was seared into his brain. He cursed himself. He never should have done that, but he couldn't help it. It was instinctive to find his partner by touch in the dark. Was it a part of his training? He couldn't remember.

He looked down at her again, but was now surrounded by the dead, who were quickly pulling him back into the mire. He tried to scream, but the blood was in his mouth and he was choking on it. He panicked and began to struggle, when he felt a warm hand on his head, reassuring him. It stroked his scruffy hair, trailing down the side of his face. He also heard someone shushing him in his ear.

"It's all right, Corporal," she said. At first he thought it was Galiena, but the hand wasn't hers. It was too small, and was warm besides. It was so soothing he calmed down immediately.

"_Why?"_ he whispered in the dream, the question he always asked her when she hit him.

_If you know…if you're afraid of me…why? Why did you let me help? Why did you let me stay?_

But the answers were not coming, and exhaustion finally overtook him. He dreamt no more that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"_HUNKS!"_

"_Now_ what…?" Captain Hunks wondered as he watched Major Connery nearly break down the door and stomp toward him. "Sergeant –Major?"

"Yes, sir!" said Sgt-Mjr. Stecchin, who raced away to make some tea. She never liked it when those two met.

"Hello, Major!" Hunks said with an easy smile. The fact he could appear so calm seemed to only infuriate the major further. "I was just thinking we haven't spoken since our conversation on the phone a few weeks ago. And how may Section Three serve you today?"

"Don't you dare patronize me, Hunks," Mjr. Connery snarled "You sent your team to the WinterShadow mountains , didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Hunks drawled, "Had to dispel or confirm the rumors of sedition, after all. 'Lot of missing people went up there and never came back. It was worth investigating."

"How did you find out about it? Why is it when I try to do something, you already know about it?"

Hunks' eyes widened with mild surprise. He knew it was only a matter of time before Connery's paranoia started to get the best of him.

"We got a tip, same as always. And just what is it you plan to do, if I may ask?"

Connery stared hard at him, as though he could burn holes right through him. He watched as Hunks kept his expression calm and relaxed, and wondered briefly how this man remained only a captain. He then realized that there was a point that the man would never cross. He wouldn't wink and shake hands, or make deals, or dabble in politics. He was…honest. That's why he could never read him. He had nothing to hide.

He huffed. "You need to get your team out of there. I'm sending Section I to shut them down."

"Please tell me you're not sending Claymore I?" Hunks asked.

"No, they're in the middle of that Red Cap problem," Connery replied, "but I might have to if the Shadowers resist."

"Damn it, Connery," Hunks said. His voice remained calm even though his words were sharp. "I sent my team in to talk them down if the rumor proved to be true. If you knew all this, why did you wait?"

"The war had just ended and no one wanted to hear about mass executions, war crimes or not," the major replied. "The Shadowers were sent away to fend for themselves because we didn't have enough room in the prisons. It was just supposed to be criminals sent away to face the elements. It would be an act of the gods if they died. No one was supposed to care about them or miss them."

"But not only did they survive, they've thrived, is that what you're saying?" Hunks said. "And now that they're making plans with our Rodelian neighbors, which I assume is also true, you're worried that they may compromise security on that border."

Stecchin returned and set down the tea tray between them. She then quietly stood behind Hunks and wished she was invisible.

Connery couldn't meet the captain's gaze. "It wasn't supposed to be like that. But a city in a mountain is a small price to pay for keeping our borders safe. Have you heard from your team yet?"

"No, but it's only been two days," Hunks replied, "When do you expect Section I will arrive?"

"We're just about finished stockpiling our supplies. We leave within the hour."

"You're going with?" Hunks couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Unlike you, I do more than just sit behind a desk," Connery replied.

"Let us go with you."

"Out of the question. You'd need proper permission anyway."

"I see. Good thing I have it, eh?" He pushed an official document across the table.

Connery gaped at the document. It took all of his control to keep his composure. Instead, he downed the tea as though it were a shot of whiskey.

"Fine!"

Hunks turned to Stecchin.

"Sergeant-Major, we'll need some winter gear and plenty of lights. Would you be kind enough to go get them?"

"Uh, yes sir!"

Oland watched Luna as she grasped her hands around a large crow. They were in the rookery at the top of the mountain. It was their only means of communication. When she was certain the bird was still, she took the small note attached to its leg, then let it go. He watched her read the note, frowning.

"Bad news?" he asked quietly.

She smiled at him, but he knew it was false because it didn't meet her eye. "It's nothing, Randal. I still can't believe you're walking after only two days!"

"I'm used to it," he replied. "Besides, I hate sitting in hospitals. After they adjusted my back, they said there was no permanent muscle damage."

"I know," she said, "As many times as I've seen you down, it still amazes me you can get back up."

"You've changed," he said. "Is it because you're in charge now?"

She looked at him, her expression sad. She suddenly looked much older. "What do you mean?"

"You're so serious. You don't smile as often. You used to be so lighthearted. Now you're so…tired."

"Well," she laughed, "a leader can't afford to laze the day away. No rest for the wicked, you know."

"I didn't mean physically tired necessarily," he said, "I meant you seem tired of life itself."

"Randal…Tovarich, don't."

"You just lied to me now," he said, shaking his head slowly, "You never would have done that years ago, at least not to me. But you did it now, and so easily."

She raised a hand to her face and turned away.

"Galiena…my Gal…what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She turned to him suddenly.

"How long can you stay?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "We're here to discuss your rejoining the empire, to strengthen the border."

"Say we agree. Would you stay?"

"Stay? Well, uh…we'd make sure you'd have proper communication lines, supply trains, that sort of thing. That will take some time to establish, but…"

"That's not what I meant, Tovarich. If I ask, will you retire from the army and stay here, with me?"

She stood before him and clutched both of his hands.

"You, with your scars and experience, would be revered here," she said. "Haven't you noticed how they practically worship you? Scars and war injuries are status symbols here. You'd be cared for and held in high esteem. Why go back to the base, when you can have a real home here?"

Oland's sad eyes grew even sadder.

"Pumpkin Scissors is my home," he said quietly. "I love my unit, because they don't fight a war with guns or bombs. They're soldiers who relieve the war. They fight with words, with feeding and caring for the people, rebuilding and renewing lives. I can't give that up."

"Why not?" she cried. "What's to relieve? Why save those who scorn and revile you?"

"Because they're in pain, just like you," he said, gently cupping her face. "Just like me. We all have scars, my Gal. You just can't always see it."

She tore herself away and turned her back to him.

"So," she said, her voice cold and flat. "that's your answer? You won't stay, even for me?"

"I can't, not now," he said. "Maybe when the empire has no more need for war-relief, then I might come back for a visit."

"Visit? But…what about us?"

"We'll always have the beach," he said, with a crooked grin. "I'm sorry, Galiena."

"So am I."

Later in her chamber suite, Cpl. Luna reread her note.

_I apologize on behalf of the cub. He has yet to learn his boundaries. S3 should never have made it there, but now that they are, my hand has been forced. I'm informing you that you have 2 days at the most before S1 arrives and either arrests you all or wipes out the whole mountain. I suggest that you do not resist if you wish to live. Of course, I wouldn't put it past you to run to Rodelia, but then I don't really care what you do, so long as you keep your mouth shut. Be grateful I decided to warn you at all. Under no circumstances let S1 find the vehicle or tools. Destroy them or send them downstream. If Rodelians find them, so be it, but I don't want the Empire to know about them yet._

_Sincerely yours,_

_SJ_

That meant Section Three didn't know they were coming. What to do?

She rung for her personal assistant, who yawned upon arriving.

"Send Lt. Malvin here, quickly."

"Yes, Ma'am!"


	12. Chapter 12

Things are heating up! ;)

* * *

><p>Ch. 12<p>

"I'm sorely disappointed in you."

Lord Taylor rested against a table and watched Sterling Jack from the corner of his eye. The man never went long without his mask. He tried not to snicker.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Your actions were those of a petulant child."

Lord Taylor thought about that for a moment. Yes, perhaps it was a bit rash. Still, it was fun.

"Are you listening? We did not groom you just so you could interfere with our plans as though it were a game!"

"Weren't you the one who taught me that war was a just a poker game, or a game of chess?" Taylor asked him, his expression bored.

"The war is over, young lord," Sterling Jack said, "the battle now is strategy, which we cannot carry out if you continue to act in such an irrational manner. You know full well 901 is to be left alone!"

"Speaking of poker, the danger is the wildcard, isn't it?" Taylor asked as if Sterling hadn't spoken. "I was just increasing my chances of winning by process of elimination."

"Who…_901?_ Why, young lord...could it be…you're _afraid?_"

Lord Taylor stood up so fast he knocked the table over.

"Was that a challenge, Jack?"

"Answer me," Sterling Jack said, softening with, "please."

"Your mask is stupid, you know. At least Gran's looks interesting."

"You are, aren't you?" Sterling Jack stood and looked at him, although the lack of eyeholes made it a bit dubious. "Well, this is new. You know, I honestly can't remember the last time I saw you nervous. Come, now! Why bother with the Malvin girl, anyway? She can't help you politically anymore."

"She's mine," Taylor said simply. "I'm just making sure there are no other…distractions in her life."

"Other than her unit, Pumpkin Scissors?"

"Well, if she wasn't so passionate about it, yes. Although, I must admit I do love her more when she's fired up. If only you saw her at the ball…" He sighed.

"I…see," Sterling Jack said, although sometimes Taylor wondered with that stupid mask. "But my hand has been forced, so now we will just have to play with the hand you've dealt us. Pray your misstep causes nothing happens to the Malvin girl or 901, or even 902, for that matter."

"You fret far too much, my friend."

"Yes…but I was prepared for that when your father passed away. He'd throttle you for this."

"Ah, but he isn't here, is he?"

Sterling Jack left the room. Lord Taylor smiled, his thoughts drifting on his father, Lionel Sr. Old fool. He was so unbearably _easy_ to kill. Why had the old lion taken it so hard? He was supposed to step down, but refused, saying his son wasn't ready.

_Ready for what?_ he thought. _I am _unbeatable_…so why should I be worried about some monstrous, bumbling experiment? Perhaps Sterling is right…_

* * *

><p>"A <em>ball?<em>" Oreldo exclaimed. "Here?"

Lt. Malvin paced the floor of the hotel chamber suite. As soon as the corporal was up and about, Luna ordered them all to be moved there and to be treated as royalty. There they also reunited with Merc, whose wounds weren't as serious as they originally thought, and was no worse for wear. Lt. Malvin had quickly added to the original report, and was given permission to send him on his way back to Captain Hunks.

"Yes, a ball," Lt. Malvin said, "to welcome us, I guess," She rubbed the back of her neck and temples. The sense of dread just wasn't going to go away. Chairman Luna's face still bothered her. When summoned, the Lt. saw how red her eyes were, but her attitude was civil, even pleasant. Used to the lies and the schemes of the nobility, it was easy to see Luna didn't tell her everything. Problem was, the only way to find out was to go along with her, at least for now.

"What else did Madame Chairman discuss, Lieutenant?" Martis asked. He could see there was something very heavy weighing on her mind.

"Nothing important," she lied, then added, "at least for now. They'll have a 'chamber orchestra,' and everything." She coughed a laugh, but it was without mirth. "I know there's something big she's not telling us. As soon as she said ball, my neck tingled."

"Great, that's a surefire sign," Oreldo muttered under his breath.

"It's worked so far, you have to admit," Martis whispered back. Aloud he said, "But won't we stick out rather badly? It's not like we planned for this. We don't have our dress uniforms."

"They'll be sending a tailor, apparently," Lt. Malvin replied. "Now listen up! I need you guys to pump information from everyone you greet. You know what to do. These people will already be suspicious, and some already don't like us because we represent the Empire. So be on your best behavior-that means _you,_ Oreldo!-and be discreet."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the men replied.

"Good. Now…where's the Corporal?" she asked.

"Uh…I don't know," Oreldo replied. "Everyone seemed to want to meet him and stuff."

"They sure do like him here," Martis agreed.

"That's because he looks like them," Oreldo said, "haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah," Martis said, "he sure seems happy, too."

"Well, that chairman is an old flame," Oreldo said, grinning, "Lucky dog!"

"Shut up!" Lt. Malvin spat. "Stay focused. I'm going to go look for him, make sure he knows the plan. And I…I have to ask him something. Stay here and wait for the tailor, then meet up later. Find out what you can."

A knock came from outside the chamber doorway. A maid, with the look of a Rodelian, entered. When the Lt. asked her where to find Cpl. Oland, she led the way.

* * *

><p>Deep in the lower levels, Oland found himself getting ready for the ball in the bathing chambers. He was offered the hot springs to stretch and test his back. His muscles were still tense around the bruises, and the warm waters were soothing. Thankful for some much-needed privacy, he mused about Luna and what he learned so far. Poor Gal…now Luna.<p>

"New start, new name," she explained as they walked about the city. He marveled as people actually bowed to him and made way. She was right about that part. They did almost worship him here. He was unused to so much gaping, big and battle-weary as he was. Most people gawked at his height alone, but tended to avoid him. That suited Oland fine. He was just happy to do his job. The Lieutenant…they all had accepted him, just as he was. They didn't even try to ask him about his old unit, because they sensed how it pained him.

"You look just as I remember," Luna said behind him. He whipped around and dunked himself in the water.

"Gal…L-Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Aw, why so shy, Tovarich?" she laughed, disrobing. He blushed and looked away. "It's not like you haven't seen it all before. Our units were co-ed, after all."

He heard her slip into the water and approach him. When she reached him, she began kneading his shoulders and neck. He shuddered, trying to ignore how good it felt.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you, love," she whispered.

"I…missed you too," he admitted. "But…it's not like you're alone here, Gal."

"Oh yes…they mean well," she said. "The people here are good, but so few understand. So few realize what we are really trying to do, and no one can fully comprehend what we are."

"Does that…really matter?" he asked. She worked on his back, massaging his spine and spreading out to his scapulas. A soft rumble escaped from his chest, but he willed himself to be still. "I've never fit in, but I never asked to. I never expected to, but I found Section Three. And I realized we're all pretty much the same."

She paused, then started again, her movements a bit harder.

"The same, you say?" she laughed, but it was full of scorn. "Could I do this with you on a regular beach in the Empire?"

"You could try," he replied with a crooked grin.

"Oh yes, and I'd be hunted down like a dog and you know it."

"I don't think that's true everywhere," he insisted. He felt her arms wrap around his belly, even as she continued to knead. He cleared his throat and tried to steel himself. He felt her hands lower and he moved away.

"What's wrong, Tovarich?" she asked, crestfallen. "You always _loved_ this." She maneuvered herself until she faced him. "No one has loved you like this since then, have they?"

He looked away.

"No," he said, his voice barely audible.

"Then…" she asked, "why won't you let me touch you? Won't you join with me, if only just once more?"

"Gal…this isn't right," he said, "I know you well enough to know when you want something. Are you asking me to stay again? Because if that's all, my answer hasn't changed."

She looked deep into his eyes and didn't like what she saw.

"I see…" she said, her expression deeply hurt, "another has taken your heart, hasn't she?"

He was shocked. "Wha…who?"

She shook her head and laughed. "You always were a little slow. Fine, I'll be blunt. Have you taken a sudden liking to petite blondes in uniform?"

Stunned, he stared at her for a long moment. As her implication dawned on him, his eyes filled with a familiar cold rage.

"What_…did you say?_"

"I admit, she is rather cute, but isn't she just a bit young?"

"Stop it, Gal."

"Eighteen, isn't she?" she asked. "A bit inexperienced, too, I bet."

"Shut up Galiena," he growled. The use of her real name was a warning. She didn't care anymore.

"And in more ways than one!" she proclaimed in triumph.

His arm snaked out in a split second, fingers wrapping themselves around her throat. As if in slow motion, he saw her blade approach his heart. He grabbed for it, but the angle was wrong. He grunted in pain as it impaled his palm.

"No weapons, eh?" he hissed.

"None…from the _outside_," she said weakly.

His fingers pulsed around her throat until she whimpered. They stared at each other for a long time. He saw the pain and petty jealousy in her face and wished he could make it go away, but it was far too late. He released her throat and gripped her shoulder as she nearly doubled over, coughing. He then ripped his other hand away and shoved it in the water.

"Don't you _ever_ disrespect the leader of my unit," he said with gritted teeth.

Luna caught her breath after a minute.

"I'm sorry, Tovarich," she said weakly. "You are right. My behavior was inexcusable. We truly have become separated, haven't we?"

He said nothing. She rose out of the water and prepared to leave.

"Very well," she said airily, "I shall see you later. To repent of my actions, I will introduce your plan to the triumvirate and the council. I must do it tonight, for we don't have much time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he began to ask, but was interrupted by echoing footsteps. A young maid popped in. Oland lowered himself back into the water, but he then saw her discretion. She was hooded and bowed before Luna, never raising her head. He couldn't overhear what was said, but then the both of them left without another word.

He sighed, his shoulders finally relaxing. Poor Gal…still so angry…and now she was so very bitter. She never would have attacked him years ago. He willed himself to unwind, but the pain in his hand wouldn't let him.

He was just about to get up when he heard more footsteps. The hair at the back of his neck stood up. He recognized _that_ particular cadence. He scrambled to the other side of the pool where it was deeper and darker. He watched as the Lieutenant marched in and looked around. Another young maid followed, her hood removed and wearing the familiar spectacles of a Rodelian mercenary. They began talking, but Oland still couldn't hear them. He began to realize his hearing was impaired after rescuing Officer Martis from the saboteurs that had attacked them using Section I's new SUV.

"He's not here," Lt. Malvin huffed, "I must have just missed him."

"Most likely, miss," replied the maid. "Would you like to refresh yourself here in the springs?"

"Springs?" the lieutenant echoed. "Oh, that would feel wonderful!"

The maid took two steps and pulled a robe and a towel from a shelf that was carved into the wall.

"You should feel fortunate," she said, "only the Rule of Three is allowed to bathe here."

"Thank you very much."

The maid pulled a privacy curtain and left. By the time Oland realized what was happening, it was too late. A dim light shone from candles behind the curtain, and the Corporal could see the Lieutenant's silhouette easily. When she removed her uniform, he gasped aloud and covered his mouth, blushing scarlet. Her figure was…perfect.

"Turn around, Corporal!" she called all of a sudden.

"M-_Ma'am?_" he squeaked, which sounded quite strange coming from a bass voice. "I-I…how did you know I…?"

"Your clothes are still here, _moron!_" she replied. "I doubt they have a robe that fits you."

"Oh…" He swallowed hard and turned around quickly.

"That maid was a Rodelian, so she's probably a spy or bodyguard for Luna and the other two."

He heard her slip into the water. Not _again._ He wished he could just disappear.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" he asked, his voice still a bit higher than usual. He felt a towel hit him on the back of the head. He caught it and quickly wrapped up the lower half of his body.

"Relax, dumbass," she said. "I need to talk to you where they won't hear us. Get down to where I can see you. Oh, you can turn around now."

He turned slowly, almost against his will. He covered his eyes with his hand, unmindful that blood was still leaking from it.

"What happened to you?" she asked, "Let me look at that." He lowered his hand, afraid to look. He felt her take it and run her fingers over it. It tickled, unlike the hand that was burned. He looked down and saw she had wrapped a towel around herself as well, her hair wet and slicked back away from her face. He felt his mouth sag open. He watched her mouth draw up in a pensive line of worry. He knelt, lowering himself closer to that mouth.

"How did this happen?" she demanded.

"I…" he flubbed, "I cut myself shaving?"

"I know a knife wound when I see one, Corporal."

"It's not serious."

"This needs stitches, idiot! Of course it's serious!"

She finally looked at him. He was near eye level now, his cheeks pink, and had that same expression of innocent wonder. She blushed.

"Sheesh, you're as bad as Oreldo!" Lt. Malvin complained. "Are all you guys the same? Fine! I know I must seem plain when I'm not in uniform, so I'll turn around if seeing me like this bothers you." She swished around in the water until her back was to him.

"Oh, but you're _not!_" Oland protested, then realized what that might imply. "I-I mean, it _doesn't_! I…I mean…"

"Nevermind, Corporal!"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied gloomily. It didn't help that all he could see of her was her wet hair and her beautiful bare back. It reminded him of seeing her in the dress.

"I assume you know of the ball?" she said, her voice low.

"Yes, Lieutenant, of course."

"Good. I want you to stay close to the Chairman. Schmooze and flirt and get as much info as you can out of her."

"You want me to…_what?_"

"You _heard_ me, Corporal! I don't trust her, but it's clear she adores you. We can use that. I may not like it, but we're at a major disadvantage here. It's like we're cut off from the world."

Oland tried hard to concentrate on her words, but his eyes kept straying to the tiny water droplets on her neck.

"She also…told me something," Lt. Malvin said, her voice hesitant, "about you."

She heard his slow intake of breath.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" he asked softly.

She swallowed hard. "Did…did you _really_…_kill_ _off your old unit?_" The last bit came out as a whisper.

Oland was devastated. Galiena had fully betrayed him. Then again, perhaps his punishment was due.

"_Answer me, Corporal! _She said you killed the remains of your unit, which was_ 300 of your fellow soldiers. _Is. That_. TRUE?_"

He was silent for so long she turned to face him. He raised his head and looked at her, his big, sad eyes stormy and bleak. Great, shiny tears spilled from them.

"Yes," he whispered.

She gasped and staggered back, her movement too fast. She fell over, completely submersing herself in the water. She rose up coughing, moving away from him as fast as possible. He reached out to her but she warded him off. Her eyes held the dreaded fear he so hated.

"How…_how could you?_" she whispered.

He bowed his head and said nothing, tears streaming down his face.

"Explain yourself!" she shouted. He didn't answer.

"I _demand_ an explanation!" she yelled. "Do you know what this _means?_ It's _high treason!_ If you were arrested, you'd be put to _death!_"

He remained silent.

"Please!" she begged, beginning to sob herself. "I thought I _knew_ you! You _had_ to have a reason! I _order_ you to answer me!"

Still nothing. Instead, he raised himself out of the water and walked toward her. To the lieutenant, it was like watching Leviathan rise up and approach. She watched the water run in rivers down his hardened, sculpted, beautifully flawed body. She scrambled back, feeling vulnerable and frightened.

She ducked her head as he walked up, then felt him pass by, pausing only briefly.

He turned his head and looked down, down, down. She looked so small and afraid. He knew then that he had truly killed something in her, and cursed himself for it.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I had…no choice."

He walked on to retrieve his clothes. She watched him go.

"I have to report this, Corporal."

"Yes, I know."

Confused by his sudden calm, she grew angry again.

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to try and stop me? Or plead for your life? This won't be a simple court marshal, you know."

"I know." He turned his head, but didn't look at her. "I killed 300 men. Regardless of the reason, nothing I can say or do can change that. So why would I ask for something I know I have no right to ask?"

He began to leave. She suddenly rushed out of the water.

"Corporal?"

He paused.

"There is an alternative," she said.

He remained silent, waiting.

"I…we could say you died in the cave, and that way you could stay here and be remembered in the Empire as a hero."

Oland bowed his head slightly. A tiny, wan smile played on his lips.

"You _would_ do that for me, wouldn't you?" he said softly. "Honorable to the end." He turned around and looked at her dead-on.

"But you wouldn't let me come back to Section Three, would you?" He watched as dismay covered her face and felt his heart grow cold. She was sending him away. He nodded and turned around.

"I'll…allow you to finish this assignment tonight," she offered. "But after that, you must stay here, and _never_ return to the Empire."

He paused for the last time and sighed.

"As you wish, Lieutenant."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Oland climbed the carved staircase to the hospital chamber, unmindful that he was still soaked to the bone. He paused, the Lieutenant's face flashing across his vision. He growled, and punched his fist against the rock wall.

He knew this day was coming…the day where she found out. He just wished it wasn't so soon. The Lieutenant had just found out the worst bit, but she still didn't know everything. How many had he killed, really? It wasn't just the three hundred soldiers remaining in his unit…what of the enemy? Was it five hundred? A thousand? More? He couldn't remember and didn't want to.

_What will I do now?_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Lt. Malvin finished washing herself and dressed. Still sniffling, she was certain she made the right decision.<p>

"Miss?" she heard the Rodelian maid call. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, Claudia. Thank you for helping us."

"Think nothing of it. I'm only obeying the orders of Princess Septieme. She sent me here to assist in negotiations, but said if you or anyone from your unit show up, to align with you regardless of the cost."

"Still, I thank you."

Lt. Malvin shivered. It wouldn't be easy to go on without the corporal, but she had no choice. Chairman Luna was right. He deserved to have peace. He should never have to fight again. If he was angry at her, if he hated her for what she had done, good. He'd stay away, and be safe. It was the best way to protect him. She had guessed all along that he might have done some terrible things. It was war, which can make anyone into something they're not. But his eyes remained deep and gentle. Agewise, she could be fooled. But the attitude he had, the soul within…never. She had to protect that soul, no matter what.

"Tell me what you know, Claudia. Do they have a tank?"

"They do, but not like you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Come with me. We have to hurry."

* * *

><p>Nurse Ruby <em>tsked<em> at the Corporal's wound. Shooing all the nurses out of the room, she tended to him herself.

"You should have come sooner, young man," she said. She dabbed his hand with disinfectant. His jaw twitched, but she didn't think it was because of the pain.

He said nothing, his eyes glazed over.

"Are you going to stay with us now?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "I think I must now. I've been...discharged."

"Is that why you're so unhappy?" she soothed.

"My XO…found out about some things I did during the war in my former unit. I think I scared her pretty badly. She is…_ashamed _of me."

Nurse Ruby chuckled softly as she began stitching his wound closed.

"I have no doubt you did frighten her," she said, "after all, she is young and a sheltered noble. But you forget she is a lieutenant by choice. She has history to study and a good imagination. And a good leader will always strive to push her subordinates to do what she believes is in their best interests, even at a cost to herself, or even if her subordinates don't quite understand her motives."

"What are you saying?" Oland asked. "You think she got mad…on purpose? She discharged me…so I'd stay here?"

"Do you know how I lost my foot, my dear?" she asked. Finished with her work, she sat back and showed him, removing her prosthetic boot. Nothing remained below the ankle, and the scarring was tremendous.

"My unit was the 903rd," she said, and waited for his reaction. "I can't tell you the horror I felt to be called a Disease Hunter. I lost my foot after I defied orders and destroyed what was left of our acid rounds."

"You're the reason for the wolf on the flag," he said. After a moment, he allowed her to touch his hand to wrap it.

"Yes," she said. "And Ulric was my subordinate. I'd have died here without him."

"But…isn't he a general?"

"In truth, no," she answered, "I am. When more people began to arrive and we started to build Cavern City, I didn't want anyone to know what we had done. So I became Nurse Ruby, a healer of the people. I knew Ulric could lead the way. He showed such promise on the battlefield. He has a good head for planning and strategy, and so I pushed him to do what he does best. It was I who told him he was like a stag, the leader of the herd. He chose the color green because he said he may be a stag, but still had a lot to learn. Hence, he still considers himself "green." But you see? I pushed him, even though he was scared, and he has become a great leader in our Rule of Three."

"So," Oland said, "the Lieutenant pushed me away…because she cares? Not because she hates me?"

Nurse Ruby laughed again. "My dear Corporal, no, far from it! She doesn't _hate_ you, she _loves_ you, and so much that she is willing to let you go. There is no greater love than that, save for someone laying down her life in your place."

Stunned, Oland was speechless and bowed his head. She lightly tapped his cheek. He looked up, and she cupped his face lovingly. She then pulled him into an embrace. After a moment, he melted into her.

"You're a dear boy, so don't fret so," she said. "If I had a son, I like to think he'd be like you."

Awed, he gulped and pulled back. "What should I do, ma'am?" he asked.

"What does your heart tell you, dear?"

"I…I want to be with her…with my unit," he said, quickly correcting himself. "But…not if it's going to cause her to worry."

Nurse Ruby's smile was beatific.

"So," she said, "you _do_ have feelings for her."

"I respect her," he said, choosing his words, "I admire her...um, leadership. She's a…an amazing woman."

Nurse Ruby laughed and shook her head.

"My dear boy," she said, "I think your feelings go deeper than that, or else you wouldn't be so careful. It wouldn't hurt you so much to leave her."

Ruby's words echoed what the lieutenant said in the cave. He clutched his chest as his heart pounded hard, and he knew the matronly nurse was right.

"I don't understand…" he whispered. "She…_loves _me? _Me?_ But…_why?_ I'm nobody…and anyway, she can't! She's my superior. She's an aristocrat! On top of that, she's betrothed. She's going to marry soon."

"The heart has reasons reason cannot know," Ruby said. "I doubt even she realizes it herself." She sat back and turned as the Corporal dressed.

Oland looked down at his uniform jacket. He ran a finger over the patch on the sleeve and his eyes misted over. He shook himself.

"It won't do any good," he muttered, almost to himself.

"You don't know that, boy," she answered. "Go see her at the banquet tonight. Tell her how you feel. You may be surprised. If not, you'll never have another chance."

"But…what if you're wrong?"

"Then at least you'll know the truth, beyond a shadow of a doubt."

* * *

><p>Climbing the stairs again, this time to the hotel chamber, he made up his mind.<p>

He knocked on the wall, and then flung aside the curtain. He was immediately bombarded by a tiny army of tailors and seamstresses. A small dust storm arose from the furious activity of ladders, measuring tapes, cloth fragments pressed against his face, and orders shouted as men and women moved his arms and legs about, determining what his size was.

"Big guy, where have you been?" Oreldo said, dressing in his newly tailored suit. "Did the L.T. find you?"

Martis had already changed. "She went to look for you hours ago," he said. "We were starting to worry!"

"Guys!" Oland shouted, trying in vain to breathe as a tape measure wrapped itself around his neck, "_Help!_" He yelped as he got yanked back into the fray.

"Pipe down, big guy," Oreldo said, "It'll be over before you know it."

They heard another knock on the wall. Martis answered, and met another Rodelian maid.

"Greetings, noble sir," she said, ignoring Martis' reaction to the title, "I am Carlotta, a mercenary and diplomat of Rodelia. I and my sisters-in-arms are under orders to assist Section Three."

"Really?" Martis said, then frowned. "What proof do you have?"

"We were told to find you, Martis, and say two words-Hot dog!"

"Should have been 'French kiss,'" Oreldo said slyly, standing behind Martis. Martis flushed scarlet.

"What else did Princess Septieme want you to do?" Oreldo asked Carlotta.

* * *

><p>Claudia ushered Lt. Malvin into another hollowed hall. She looked around and made sure there was no one nearby. She then pressed a stone that looked like any other, and a secret panel opened up before them. Lt. Malvin gasped at what she saw.<p>

"So this is how you hollowed out the mountain so quickly! This is why the walls and floors are so smooth!"

"Yes, miss." She pointed at the conical bladework on the front of the vehicle. "It's quite similar to the design of the Imperial shield train, only it's much smaller and more fuel efficient. The pointed shape makes it like a drill." She ran to a nearby storage locker. "Here are your weapons." She tossed Lt. Malvin's sword to her, pulled out the rifles and lantern. "And here are the ones for a single person to use. After we ran out of fuel, we had engineers fix them so they work on steam. That's why you see so many men with burn scars around here."

"Who made them?" Lt. demanded, strapping her sword back on. At last, she felt complete. "Where did you get them from?"

"I haven't quite figured that out," Claudia admitted. "But they must have come with the Rule of Three, because only they seem to know, and they're not talking."

"They want to hide their secrets," Lt. Malvin thought out loud, "They're hiding from the past, and thus hiding their secrets."

"That's not the biggest problem," Claudia said. "I cleaned the Chairman's room, and found a note she'd hidden away. Section I will be here soon, and I don't think she intended to tell anyone."

"_What?_" Lt. Malvin cried, "But…the people! One wrong move and Section I will blast the mountain into sand! What is she thinking?"

"She's no longer rational," Claudia said, "I think she believes death is better than going back to the Empire. The ball tonight was her idea. I think it's her way of saying farewell."

Stunned, Lt. Malvin leaned against the wall, her knees nearly given way.

"Don't worry," Claudia said, "I've already informed General Ulric, Nurse Ruby, and the elders. We have an escape plan, one built long ago for this very purpose."

"What plan?" Lt. Malvin asked.

"Escape," Claudia answered. "Every home and business has an escape route, either to the rapids below, where we have plenty of rafts, or to the rookery, where we store the gliders. We practice once every month. As soon as we hear word, we can all leave safely in less than an hour. We will arrive on the other side of the mountain, which is in Rodelia. They can't touch the people there."

Lt. Malvin breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness for militaristic efficiency.

"What do you want to do now?" Claudia asked.

Lt. Malvin looked at her.

"Get me back to my unit. We must move out and stop Section I at all costs!"

"Your unit will die inside the mountain, young Lieutenant," said Luna, who was standing behind them. Lt. Malvin unsheathed her sword, but Claudia immediately stood in front of her and pulled forth twin hand sickles.

"I'm disappointed, Claudia," Luna said, "I thought you were sent to assist me."

"I was, Ma'am," Claudia said, "but it's not your orders I follow. My allegiance will always be to Rodelia first, and Her Highness told me the Lieutenant is a higher priority."

"I see," Luna said, and smiled sadly. She made a sudden movement, and Claudia turned, coughing up blood. Lt. Malvin gasped in horror as she crumpled to the floor. She looked up at Luna, who towered over her, and _screamed_. She scrambled backwards, trying to drag Claudia with her.

Luna was almost nude, holding two claymores, one in each hand. The Lieutenant could now see the reason for the spider on her patch. She seemed human from the waist up, her chest and neck covered in steel plating, but her lower half was completely mechanical. Somehow, she had transformed her legs to split into four long and slender silver shafts. Just above her hips, two more shafts appeared with blades at the end of them that acted as another pair of arms. One of them looked as though dipped in blood.

"My unit was the 902nd QST. Quicksilver Troopers, the Wütend Jägers-Furious Hunters!" Luna declared. "I was supposed to let you live, little one, but you just had to invoke my wrath!"

Lt. Malvin stood in front of Claudia, sword drawn, but she was shaking.

"How?" was all she could say. "How?"

"How is it a creature like me exists?" Luna asked. "The Empire has no morals, that is how! You waltz in here with false promises of _peace?_ How _dare_ you?"

She moved again, almost too fast for the Lieutenant to see. Lt. Malvin gasped as she heard a blade strike the rock wall inches from her head.

"The Empire doesn't give!" Luna cried. "It only takes! The Empire took my body away from me! They took my sanity away! I lost everything, so I came here to be left alone! Then you had to come here and show that you have taken away my heart!"

She struck the rock wall again, and again, each time missing the Lieutenant by a hairsbreadth. The confusion on Lt. Malvin's face served to aggravate her further.

"You don't know, do you?" she asked, moving forward. One might think her movements with such a body would be sluggish and awkward, but Luna moved like liquid. As soon as she got close, Lt. Malvin tried to strike, but only caught air. Luna seemed to have vanished in flash, and in the next moment, dropped from the craggy ceiling to land behind her.

"You really don't know?" she asked again, and tried to pin the Lieutenant to the wall as she advanced toward her. Lt. Malvin dodged just in time. She thought it was luck, but then realized Luna was just toying with her, moving slower on purpose.

"I did what you asked!" she shouted to Luna. "I confirmed your claim, and I reprimanded him! I discharged him, and he probably hates me now! He's yours! Why are you attacking me? Why are you still so upset?"

"Fool!" Luna said, her blade-arms striking close enough to cut Lt. Malvin's hair. "Are you _blind, _like the rest of your kind? Don't you know he's fallen in love with you?"

Finally saying it out loud was enough to cause her to strike true, screaming with all of her pain, jealousy and hatred. She leapt forward, intending to stab the Lieutenant with all eight limbs. Lt. Malvin threw her sword into her left hand and twisted, blocking with her other arm. A clear ringing echoed in the chamber. She lowered her arm and looked up. She had dodged one of the Chairman's blades with her Main Gauche technique, but the other limbs never reached her. She saw that Claudia had jumped on Luna's back, slitting her throat.

"_RUN_, Noble' Fla'mme!" she yelled.

Lt. Malvin ran, pausing only to grab the Corporal's lantern before escaping the room.

Claudia smiled, but it was short-lived. She saw that her strike left no blood. Luna's head turned completely around to look at her.

"Admirable," Luna said, her voice scratchy because her electric voicebox was now damaged, "I will remember your noble sacrifice, Rodelian."

Claudia tried not to cry out, refusing to show any fear. It was all in vain, as she screamed and screamed while Luna tore her body apart, one limb at a time.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Cpt. Hunks couldn't decide who was more overjoyed; Mercury, or Stecchin, who spotted him first racing down the hill, making a beeline for the jeep they shared with Major Connery and his assistant, Marko. She hopped out and welcomed him with open arms. Unfortunately, Merc had other ideas.

"_GET THIS DAMNED MUTT OFF OF ME!_" the Major shrieked.

Stecchin scolded the rambunctious canine. "No, no, Mercury! The Major's arm isn't a chew toy! Playtime is later!"

"You call this _playtime? ARGH!_"

Hunks sighed. He pulled his pipe out of his mouth and smacked the tip of Merc's nose with the brass end. It was just hard enough to chastise the Lab.

"If he has rabies, I'm suing!" Connery yelled.

"Why, sir!" Stecchin cried, "With all due respect, what kind of unit do you take us for? I always make sure his shots are up-to-date!"

"Now, now," Hunks drawled, wiping off his pipe and relighting it, "no real harm was done-"

"Speak for yourself, Hunks!" Connery snarled.

Marko couldn't help snickering. His unit never had problems like this. Then again, his unit never was this much fun, either. The Major glared at him and his snicker dwindled to a cough.

Hunks went on as if Connery hadn't spoken. "Let's see what was so important."

He opened the canister and read the message quickly. He frowned, then turned to the Major.

"Will you allow me to enter first so I may have a chance to retrieve my unit?"

"I'd like nothing better than to bring down the whole mountain around your ears," Connery huffed, "but knowing you, you already have a plan in place should anything happen."

"And incidentally, you'd be right."

"I'll give you one hour when we get there."

"Come now. Give me one day."

"Forget it!"

"It's a pretty big mountain. According to my 2nd lieutenant, almost the entire mountain is hollow. Lots of tunnels to explore."

"Two hours, no more. I want to get home a.s.a.p.!"

"Thank you, Major. You're very generous."

"Ah, shut up!"

They rode silently for several minutes.

"It's been three years since the banishment," Hunks mused. "How do you suppose they carved through that mountain so quickly?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Connery muttered.

"And a certain 902-QST has nothing to do with it?"

Major Connery looked genuinely surprised.

"_902?_ I thought that troop perished in the Operation: Deep Dish fiasco."

Hunks looked at him for a long moment. He'd heard of that particular tragedy, but only as a rumor.

"Looks like we might have to find out together."

* * *

><p>Lt. Malvin raced up the staircases as fast as she could. The adrenaline had worn off and she had taken to holding her wrist again. Her Main Gauche technique saved her life, but had also re-injured her wrist when twisting and parrying against Luna's blade-arm. She'd have to get it realigned, or else she may be permanently crippled in that wrist, and that was something she couldn't allow.<p>

As she raced through the various chambers, she saw that most of the people had already left or were still in the process of leaving. Many gave her a hurtful, and often hateful look. They blamed her for having to abandon their mountain to start all over again. Perhaps they were right to do so. After all, it was likely that as soon as Major Connery found out, he dispatched his troops at once.

_I have to find my unit and get them out of here,_ she thought. A sudden pang attacked her heart as she thought about Oland. He couldn't come along. He'd have to escape with the others.

His lantern jangled on her belt at her waist. At least he'd get that back. His sidearm wasn't in that secret chamber, so it had to be elsewhere. She hoped there was enough time to find it. He had the right to protect himself. If nothing else, he'd need it in the Rodelian jungles.

She was out of breath and nearly falling over when she at last reached their chamber suite. She saw at least 4 other Rodelian maids standing outside of the room. They bowed to her as she passed. She didn't bother knocking. Ducking past the curtain, the sight that greeted her caused her to stumble and slide the rest of the way in on her knees.

All three of the men were dressed up in suits, standing on the balcony, which actually opened to the outside, where a million stars peeked in through thick vines of ivy. Oreldo and Martis turned around first to greet her. Oreldo looked very sharp with a charcoal suit and royal blue vest. Martis wore black with an emerald vest. But it was the Corporal, who stayed with his back to her the longest, that shocked her the most. Lt. Malvin watched him turn, revealing a long, pale gray suit with a cream cravat and a vest the color of a lavender twilight. Instead of his brown work gloves, he was wearing white gloves that made even his mitts look elegant. He even managed to comb his hair neatly.

Oland looked up and saw a shooting star. He gulped and made a wish. When he couldn't put it off any longer, he turned around to face her. He didn't know what to expect, but he certainly never thought he'd see the Lieutenant so…gob-smacked.

"Wow…" she managed to say. Oland smiled and blushed, even as his eyes pained her.

"Cleans up nicely, doesn't he, L.T.?" Oreldo teased. It was enough to snap her out of her reverie. She shook herself and glared at the other two.

"What the hell are you doing out of your uniforms? We have a situation!"

"If you mean Section I's eminent arrival, we are all over that, Ma'am," Oreldo said.

"We have a whole unit of Rodelians awaiting your command, Ma'am," Martis added.

"No," Lt. Malvin said. She stood up and eyed Oland. "It's the Chairman. She's gone berserk. She nearly killed me."

"What?" Martis and Oreldo shouted. Oland looked stunned for a long moment. Then he looked furious.

"Luna never told anyone about Section I," she continued. "She'd rather we all die fighting. Claudia helped me. She was a Rodelian maid who found out about it. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead."

"Where is she now?" Oreldo asked.

"Gone," Lt. Malvin answered. Oland gasped. Lt. Malvin looked away. "She sacrificed herself so we could get out. The people are evacuating. Claudia told Ulrich and Nurse Ruby. They have an escape plan in place. If we can stop Section I's approach, we can keep the people safe, and they won't have to abandon their homes!"

"What about Chairman Luna?" Martis asked.

"We'll have to take stop her first." She walked up to Oland and held out his lantern. He took it, then removed his coat.

"I'm sorry," Lt. Malvin said, turning away, "I had to race out of there so fast I couldn't retrieve our rifles. We have to go back for them, but I didn't see your handgun there."

"I think it's in Ulrich's office, miss," Carlotta said, peeking in the doorway. "He wanted it for a trophy."

"Figures," Lt. Malvin groaned. She turned to Oreldo and Martis. "Get dressed quickly."

"Yes, Ma'am!" they answered. She turned and saw that Oland had already removed his vest and was about to take off his shirt. He froze.

"What are you doing, Oland?" she asked.

"M-Ma'am?" he said softly.

The plea in his voice was more painful than she wanted it to be. She shook herself. The law _must_ be upheld!

She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him. It shook slightly at first, but she steeled herself.

"L.T.?" Oreldo asked. She ignored him.

"Corporal Randel Oland," she announced, "By the laws of the Imperial State, I hereby grant you a dishonorable discharge…"

"What?" Martis said.

"Why?" Oreldo demanded.

"…for the murder of your comrades," she continued. "Your sentence: banishment. You are now an exile for life in WinterShadow."

Oland looked at her, sad but silent.

"Would someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Oreldo asked.

"Shut up!" Lt. Malvin said. She started exiting the room. "I'll explain later! Get dressed so we can move out!"

"Lieutenant," Oland said. She turned around slowly.

"As I recall, Ma'am," he continued, "you gave me until the end of the night to finish the mission. Let me help you until then."

Lt. Malvin gulped.

"Fine, now hurry!"

"Yes, Ma'am, and thank you."

It was driving her crazy. She marched back over to him and beckoned with her finger. He leaned down, wondering what she was going to do. She didn't look mad enough to hit him, but one never knows with the lieutenant. She tugged at his cravat until he was near eye level, then tousled his hair.

"Much better," she announced, and walked out of the room, leaving all three men baffled.


	15. Chapter 15

I imagine this story in 3 arcs. I think I'm just about done with the first one. Feel free to ask me any questions, etc. ^_^

Ch. 15

The team, along with a small troop of Rodelian maids, snuck their way quickly down the winding spiral staircases that were so lovingly carved from chamber to chamber. Oland insisted on staying close to the front. He wanted to be first to confront Luna if they happened to meet, even without his sidearm. He'd decided to remain in his suit, though he left his jacket behind. He thought that would make the transition easier for the Lieutenant, though it was painful no matter how he looked at it. He thought back to the words of Nurse Ruby:

"_She doesn't hate you, she _loves_ you, and so much so she is willing to let you go…"_

He looked down at the petite leader, who was easy to find in the shadowed halls because of her bright orange coat. He thought about all the time they'd fought side-by-side, how she literally fell into his arms when they first met at The Lampe, how she valiantly tried to catch him herself when he fell off of the Duke's tank, waking up in the hospital to see she had fallen asleep watching over him, how she blushed when wearing that wonderful dress…

_Nurse Ruby was right,_ he thought, _the Lieutenant really cares. But… is it love? Maybe…but is it the same kind of love a man has for a woman? Nah…she's marrying some fine nobleman. Besides, what would she see in a big lunkhead like me, full of scars, without a past? I'm no aristocrat. What could I possibly offer her? _

He glanced down at her again. He wondered if she could feel his eyes because of the way her shoulders were tensed up, or if that was just a side effect of being overly cautious. He realized his heart was pounding in his chest, and not because they were running.

_But…but I still want to protect you, Lieutenant…Alice. Alice…_

He shook his head. He had to steel himself, go to that darker place within that he knew was there but didn't like…the place where the lantern guided him to.

They came to a spot where the tunnels forked in several directions. One way led back down to the secret chamber where the rifles were, while another led to Gen. Ulrich's home and office suite.

"Let's split up," he heard the Lieutenant say, and knew immediately what she was trying to do.

"_No_, Ma'am," he growled.

She glared up at him, but he was firm.

"I'm staying with you, Ma'am," he said.

Lt. Malvin started to protest, but balked when she saw the fierce determination in his eyes.

"Are you going to disobey a direct order, Corporal?" she tried. He frowned at her, which was an expression so alien on him, it was almost frightening.

"As you stated, Lieutenant," he replied, "I'm not a Corporal anymore. I'm just Randel now, and I choose to stay with you. You're injured, and-"

"And so are _you!_" she said.

"I'm _used_ to it, Ma'am!" he shouted. Lt. Malvin was so shocked she froze. Everyone stopped moving and stared at him. He took off his gloves and held up his hands to her, unwrapping his bandages so she could see every little scar on every finger.

"I've been trained…" he said, his voice quieter, "to ignore pain, to keep advancing no matter what, to make split-second decisions while all of Hell rises up around me. True, my lantern helps me focus, but I'm still _aware_, still _me_ when it happens! You may be a Lieutenant, but I have more battle experience than all of you put together, save for the Captain. This isn't going to be like dealing with Grau Wulf in a machine, or like an honorable duel. She won't have any honor to wager."

Lt. Malvin shook a little. She felt like crying and hated feeling so helpless. Was he showing gallantry, or was it just pity?

_Damn you,_ she thought. _Don't you know I'm trying to make it so you don't have to fight? Why won't you listen?_

Luna's words echoed back to her.

"_Are you_ blind, _like_ _the rest of your kind? Don't you know he's fallen in love with you?"_

_Love?_ she thought. _Ha!_ _Like one of his cats, maybe? What would a mature, seasoned warrior, gentle-hearted though he may be, see in a spoiled, immature, teenager like me? The nobility doesn't mean anything to him! He must think we're all snobs._

Infuriated, she shouted back at him.

"Idiot!" she said. "I know that!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. The intensity in his eyes disturbed her. He doesn't look at his cats in _quite_ that way! She tried to shrug him off, but he only held on tighter.

"Then you should know to use your seasoned players first, Lieutenant," he said solemnly.

Oreldo and Martis looked at one another and nodded.

"The big guy's right, L.T.," Oreldo said, and stood beside him.

"I think it's safer if we stick together," Martis added, and stood beside Oland as well. Oland looked at the two of them and was heartened. They understood. He released her and stood tall.

She glared at them all. Outvoted again. She was angry, yet relieved. She knew it was for a good reason.

"All right," she said, her voice strong but subdued. She turned to Carlotta.

"Lead us to the General's office, and send at least two pairs down to the secret chamber. The rifles are the top priority, but grab whatever else you can get your hands on. Be quick, but stay hidden! If Luna shows up, save yourselves. You're no good to us dead! And be sure to seal the door behind you!"

Carlotta bowed and adjusted her brass spectacles. "Of course, miss. Right away!"

"Meet back here in 20 minutes. If we're not here, escape with the rest!"

"Yes, miss!" all the maids said.

Moments later they found themselves in General Ulrich's office chamber. Carlotta led the way after pairing off four of her most capable comrades. When they reached his desk, she was surprised to find that while the plush velvet wall was full of souvenirs, the space that said "901-ATT's 13 mm Door Knocker" was empty.

"It was here, I saw it!" she said.

"Do you suppose he tried to take it with him?" Martis asked.

Carlotta shook her head. "I find that doubtful, noble sir. It's too big and awkward for him to escape quickly."

"Who said I'm escaping?" Ulrich said behind them. They all turned, the lieutenant unsheathing her sword, Oland raced to cover her, even while Carlotta had simultaneously already prepared by pulling her twin mini-hatchets. The general nodded approvingly and chuckled. He strode into the room, holding Oland's sidearm with two hands. He raised his arms in a gesture of surrender.

"Very good," he said. "You can relax; I'm not here to attack you."

Carlotta signaled by lowering her arms slowly, but remained in a readied stance. The others did the same.

Ulrich walked up to Oland and held out the handgun and ammunition cuff. "This is yours, I believe."

Oland took the cuff and put it on, then returned the handgun to its holster. After he had done so, only then did Lt. Malvin sheathe her sword.

"Thank you, Sir," Oland said.

Ulrich smiled sadly. "You may wonder why I'm not angry with you for what's happened," he said. "I should be, I suppose, but I'm actually glad."

He looked around the room. "These mountains were pristine, once upon a time, and look what we've done to them in three years. An amazing achievement, to be sure, but not necessarily a good one. There are simply too many of us. The caves are dying, their minerals leeched from the smoke of our fires, from the exhaust and steam and garbage we've polluted the place with. The cave-in you saw was only the beginning of the end. The walls, even though most are more than a foot thick, have grown brittle and fragile. Even if Section I never came, a good avalanche may be all it takes to bring this place down."

He sat behind his desk and sighed. "I tried to tell them. Even Gen…Ruby thought I was exaggerating. Now at least everyone will have a chance of surviving in Rodelia. It won't be easy, with that political climate, but at least we can all live outside like people, and not moles or bats." He chuckled.

"You mean…this place is ready to crumble?" Lt. Malvin asked.

"Like a sandcastle, milady," he replied. "We may have a year, six months, or six weeks before it happens. It's hard to say, but one blast could cause a devastating domino effect."

"Why aren't you escaping with the rest?" Lt. Malvin asked. "We can stop Section I's advance, but we have to stop Chairman Luna first! Where is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, milady," Ulrich replied, "She knows these caves better than anyone. And as for why I didn't go with the rest, the Rule of Three took an oath. WinterShadow is our home, and we will live our days here, until we die. I'm afraid the Chairman has taken that oath a mite too literally."

"I'm afraid I'm forcing you to break that oath, boy," Nurse Ruby said, entering the room.

Ulrich smiled but was also a bit perturbed. "Gen…Ruby, how many times have I told you not to call me 'boy?' I'm 44 years old!"

Nurse Ruby cackled. "And I'm 67, so you're still a boy!" She ambled over to Lt. Malvin, her movements light and quick in spite of her disability. She checked the lieutenant's wrist and clucked her tongue. She began working on it immediately.

"I thought you were younger," Oland muttered almost to himself, scratching his head. Ruby looked up and up at him.

"Be careful, young man," she said with a delightfully wicked smile, "you may develop a talent for charm. If I was twenty years younger, your virtue would be in serious jeopardy."

Oland looked surprised, then he grinned and blushed scarlet. Ruby winked at Lt. Malvin, who was also almost as red.

"Shines like a new penny, doesn't he, dear?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow. She finished her work and rewrapped the lieutenant's wrist.

There, my dear lady!" she said. "You're ready to conquer the world." She pointed her stick at Ulrich.

"As for you, my boy, your people need you, so get going. You can do it. I couldn't be prouder. Consider this your final order from your General."

Ulrich gulped and didn't move for several seconds. He then stood up, clicked his heels and saluted.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said. "It's been an honor to serve you, Ma'am!" and promptly marched out of the room.

"What about you?" Oreldo asked.

"Oh, not to worry, my young playboy," she replied, causing even Oreldo to blush, "this ol' she-wolf's still got a few tricks. Come with me."

Moments later they met with Carlotta's retrieval team, who was successful. Not only had they brought back the rifles, they'd managed to grab several of the smaller shield drills. No one had seen any sign of the Chairman.

"Let me show you how this works," Nurse Ruby said, and picked up one of the smaller drills, fitting it over her fist. "No matter how thick we make the wrappings, there's still a good chance the steam will burn you, so try to use it in just short bursts." She demonstrated, and the machine buzzed to life.

"Where did these come from?" Lt. Malvin asked. "Who made them?"

Ruby sighed. "If I told you, you'd die and they'd never find your body."

Martis reacted to this, remembering what Captain Hunks said about knowing too much.

"These are the same people who made that tank and those semi-automatic rifles, right?" he asked. "They also killed that duke, and sent 908 after us. This is just another piece of the puzzle!"

"Perhaps, dearie," she replied. She pondered for a long moment. "It seems your actions are drawing you closer no matter what. What can I say to protect you, while at the same time prepare you?"

She thought a moment longer. "I will say this," she said. "The answer you seek is already everywhere you turn. They have eyes and ears where you least expect, so always be careful what you do or say, even in Rodelia or in some other foreign land. A sign to know them by is always something precious, something enlightened, and war."

"Who are they?" Lt. Malvin demanded. "What do they want?"

"What do they want?" Ruby echoed, and looked equally sad and scared. "In the simplest of terms…controlled chaos. The world to them is a wheel, and we are the hamsters, _ha!_ Or perhaps more like rats in a maze. Yes…lab rats." She suddenly looked at Oland, who shivered but couldn't figure out why.

"Quit talking in riddles!" Lt. Malvin cried. "Please just tell us who-"

But she never finished, for at that moment Nurse Ruby coughed up blood. Lt. Malvin looked and saw a blade shoved through her chest. It twisted of its own accord, then pulled out. She looked up at the cavernous ceiling and saw a flash of silver.

"It's LUNA!" she shouted, unsheathing her sword, "Everyone, _scatter!_ Watch the ceiling!"


	16. Chapter 16

I just couldn't stop. ^^

Ch. 16

Captain Hunks raced into the mountain cave, his short legs quicker than Major Connery gave him credit for. Mercury bounded beside him, barking and excited. He insisted Stecchin stay put, though he wondered briefly which was the greater danger.

_Been a while since I was at the front lines,_ he thought. He pulled out his gun, a .357 Magnum, which was well-polished and oiled. _I just hope I'm not too late. _

Everyone obeyed, automatically pairing up to watch one another's backs. A few Rodelian maids screamed as Luna picked off a few here and there in a blink of an eye. Oland looked up and saw only darkness in the crags above. He frowned, pulled his handgun, put his finger on the lantern switch, and pressed down. His eyes blazed with that strange blue energy, and he growled up at Luna, who was up there somewhere, laughing in such a way that almost sounded like sobbing. Her voicebox had been shorting badly, so often her voice dissolved into a hissing, white noise. Good thing, for it made her easier to track.

"_Luna,_" he snarled, his voice gravelly and dangerous, "_come down here and face me. It's time you paid for your sins, too._"

Her voice seemed to crackle from everywhere. "Are you going to judge me now, Tovarich?"

"_You have given me no choice, Gal,_" he rumbled back.

She dropped down to strike out at him but missed. She immediately leapt back up and hid in the shadows. However, now everyone saw her for what she really was.

"And to think I wanted to date this chick!" Oreldo said.

"How can you think of that at a time like this?" Martis asked.

"Who cares?" he replied. "What I wanna know is what the hell is she?"

Lt. Malvin had backed away from Oland until she found a wall to lean upon. She shivered at his words. They sounded familiar. Where had she heard him say that before?

"_I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I had…no choice."_

No choice…three hundred men and no choice?

"_They went mad. They couldn't stop. Everyone became the enemy to them. I had to…to…"_

Three hundred men…three hundred…_madmen?_

"_I didn't know what to do. My old unit is…gone."_

_Oh my _god, Lt. Malvin thought. _Oland,you tried to tell me, didn't you? You had to…stop them?_

"My dear Tovarich," she suddenly heard too close, "I'll finish you soon enough, but first I must thank your precious little Lieutenant for giving me an opening."

Lt. Malvin's neck tingled and she just knew she had to bring in her sword up to her own throat just as one of Luna's blade arms came down to slash at her neck. Metal clanged on metal, and the lieutenant managed to roll out of the way toward Oland. Oland fired at the direction of the arm, the blast painfully loud, ringing everywhere. He missed, and stones started to fall at an alarming rate. Lt. Malvin realized Luna's intent.

"Oland!" she commanded, "Don't fire your gun! It's too _loud!_ You'll bring the _whole cave_ down around us!"

Oland gave no indication that he had heard at all, until he reloaded, but put the gun away.

"_Stay close to me then, Lieutenant_," he growled, moving toward her. She complied, her sword still up and guarded, turning and walking backwards until she felt his chest at her back. Once there, she turned around and sheathed her sword. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand covering her head. Hesitating, she imitated him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He then pushed her forward to the rock wall. They both crouched down. He bent over her and covered her with his body as best he could, leaving his own exposed and vulnerable to attack. Frightened, she pulled back but there was no room. She looked up to see his bright, cold eyes boring into her.

"Oland," she pleaded, "please, you don't have to…why?"

He didn't respond at first, merely tucking her head into his chest.

"_Don't look at me, Lieutenant,_" he said. After a moment, she felt his head rest on top of hers.

Luna screamed in outrage and dropped down. Oland grunted as he felt a blade carve a path in his back. He only held on tighter as Luna slashed and stabbed his back, slicing open his shirt.

"How _dare_ you?" Luna shrieked, "It's all her fault! You're willing to give your life…for her? _I'll skin you raw!_"

"_Now!_" they heard Oreldo shout. He and Martis fired their rifles as Carlotta and her remaining team surged forward. Too late, they saw their firearms had the same effect as Oland's handgun, as the shots bounced off and more rocks and pebbles rained down. Now big cracks could be seen in the walls. Oreldo cursed and grabbed a shield drill, charging forward with the rest. Martis grabbed one also, but paused to look up.

"We've got to get out of here!" he yelled, before joining Oreldo.

His group attacked Luna from behind. While her head didn't move, her body stabbed, parried, or shoved everyone aside. Many got some good strikes in, but nothing strong enough to cripple her. That is, until Oreldo drove the shield drill into her back. She screamed as the drill ground through her armor like butter. He hissed as the drill quickly overheated and he had to drop it. She reached up to strike him with one of her claymores, but Carlotta and another maid teamed up and disarmed her…literally.

Luna screamed in pain and rage, a keening so heart-wrenching Lt. Malvin finally understood what Oland meant by nightmares.

Carlotta climbed onto Luna's back and cried, "_For Claudia, and Rodelia!_"

She brought both hatchets together on Luna's neck, nearly decapitating her. Luna finally crumpled in a heap, but the echoes of her scream could still be heard in Lt. Malvin's mind. It was followed by a muttering that grew louder and louder. She looked up and realized another cave-in had started.

"_Time to go,_" Oland said. Still bleeding, he picked her up and carried her out of the room. Carlotta signaled what remained of her team, while Martis retrieved the rifles. Oreldo checked the pulse of Nurse Ruby, and finding it faint but steady, lifted her up and carried her out.

She briefly regained consciousness. "Leave me, boy. I swore an oath to die here."

He shook his head and grinned. "Leave the prettiest gal here? I don't think so!"

She laughed, but it was painful. She lost consciousness again and Oreldo hurried on.

Within minutes, a terrible chain reaction began, exactly as Ulrich had predicted. Once the chamber behind them collapsed, the adjoining walls soon cracked and began to split apart. Faster and faster it went, until it began racing ahead as though it had a mind of its own.

"Look out!" Martis yelled as an exit got blocked. They turned back, only to be nearly trapped again.

"This way!" Carlotta shouted, pointing to a narrow staircase where the walls were thicker. "We'll have to escape through the rapids!"

Down and down they went. Martis had to leave the cumbersome rifles behind. Instead, he scouted ahead with Carlotta, keeping an eye out for weak spots and fresh cracks in the walls.

All the while, Oland ran and ran with Lt. Malvin. She ordered him to put her down, several times, saying she could run herself, but he paid her no heed.

Finally, they got to the rapids. The hollowed hall opened up to a cliff which led to a mighty waterfall that dropped into the largest cavern yet. The hydro-electric generators looked relatively unharmed, which was a miracle as well as very necessary. It would be almost impossible to navigate their way down in the dark. The cliff also had stairs carved into them, but the carving was crude and old. Upon a closer look, Martis realized it had been done by hand.

"This was here before the Shadowers came," Carlotta yelled over the noise of the water. "Watch your step! It's slippery!"

"Put me down _now_, Oland!" Lt. Malvin said, and after a moment, he did, but still held her arms. Oreldo paused to check Ruby's pulse. He sensed nothing. It was too late. Saddened, he left her near the waterfall, with her arms folded and eyes closed. At least she looked peaceful.

They navigated down in single file, finding what handholds they could. Every time the Lieutenant's footing was unsure, she felt Oland's hands tightened around her arms. Presently, they came to a path that doubled back on itself like a giant C. On one side was the rock wall, and on the other…empty air. It was still several hundred feet to the rapids below. As they made their way along, they could hear the rumbling of the falls above them. Suddenly there was a rumbling of a different sort, and the waterfall grew quiet as the cave started to collapse above them. However, once the water had all but stopped flowing, the cave-in seemed to stop as well.

"Lucky break for us!" Oreldo crowed.

"Keep moving!" Lt. Malvin said. "That's not going to hold back the water for long!"

As she turned to look at him, her footing slipped and she started falling into space. Oland's hands tightened to bring her back, but because her balance was off, so was his. He yanked her backwards and twisted, intending to shove her back to the wall, in a move similar to how he saved Mr. Wantz. But the angle was wrong and he wasn't fast enough. Instead, he clutched her to his chest and they both fell down into the rapids below.

"BIG GUY!" Oreldo yelled, "L.T.!"

"NO!" Martis cried.

They all frantically tried to make their way down without falling themselves.

Captain Hunks heard the rumbling and started to backtrack toward the opening. He saw his team make their way below just before the opening collapsed. There was still a chance they were safe.

"Captaaaaiiin!" he heard Stecchin call. Mercury was barking and turning in frantic circles. Bewildered, Hunks turned and rushed at the Sergeant-Major.

"Come on!" he shouted. "The whole place is collapsing! Why didn't you stay with the jeep?"

"I know!" she cried. "Major Connery said you were done for! I wasn't going to give up on you!"

Hunks laughed in spite of himself. He held onto her as they quickly left the cave.

"We have to get to the rapids on the other side," he said. "Let's go!"

Down underwater, Oland blinked and woke as though from a dream. He looked down and saw his lantern was out. Instinctively, he had held onto the Lieutenant's now limp figure. He almost gasped and swam with her to the surface as fast as he could. Meanwhile, the powerful current carried them farther and farther away from his comrades. When he broke the surface with her, he saw that he was outside, likely close to the Rodelian border. He glanced behind him and saw that nearly the entire WinterShadow range had changed its shape. He began tugging the both of them to shore, when a sudden pain struck his leg. He was immediately dragged under, almost releasing the Lieutenant in the confusion. He looked down and saw a mysterious figure in a black wetsuit, wearing red goggles, an air mask and holding a harpoon gun. On his shoulder, a grey parachute with a bomb attached to it said, "906-FTT."

Fallschirm Jäger, he realized with horror. The wingless divers! A paratrooper!

_They were waiting for us? _he thought as the figure attacked him with a diver's blade. The paratrooper immediately grabbed at Oland's lantern. Oland fought him for a moment, but he could only do so one-handed, since he didn't dare let go of the Lieutenant. Finally, he had no choice but to let the paratrooper escape with his lantern.

Breaking the surface again, he gasped for air and quickly made his way to shore. Lifting up the Lieutenant, he saw that her face was starting to turn blue. Frantic, he threw her over his shoulder and clapped her hard on the back. Some water came out, but there was no response. He tried again and again. Nothing.

"Lieutenant!" he cried, shaking her. "Alice! Please, wake up!" Desperate, he tried to remember how to perform CPR. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and realized more paratroopers had surrounded him. One charged at him with another blade, but was suddenly falling to his knees as a hole appeared in his chest.

"Take cover, Corporal!" Oland heard Captain Hunks shout. He ducked, and heard two more shots. All three paratroopers fell down dead.

"Lieutenant!" It was the Sergeant-Major. "Corporal!"

If the situation wasn't so dire, Oland would have been overjoyed.

"Ma'am!" he called to Stecchin. "Help me! She's not breathing!"

"CPR, Corporal!" Stecchin said. She looked frightened but determined to help. "You have to give her chest compressions right below her sternum! I don't think I'm strong enough, so I'll have to check her airway! ABC's, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Oland asked.

"She means," Hunks said, glancing over his shoulder, "you'll know you're doing them correctly when you crack her ribs. Now hurry, I'll cover you!"

Oland laid Lt. Malvin's limp form on the ground and straddled her. He opened her orange jacket and tore open her khaki shirt and black undershirt. Finding the right spot, he brought his mitts together as Stecchin showed him.

"Oh Alice, _forgive me_," he whispered. He began performing chest compressions as hard as he could. He felt a few of her ribs give way and cursed himself. Stecchin checked her airway. It wasn't blocked, but she could hear a slight gurgling noise. She tried to breathe into her, but couldn't tell if it was getting through.

"Let me try," Oland said. He tilted her head back, pinched her nose shut, and closed his mouth over hers, breathing into her. He did it again. Still no response.

"Keep at those compressions!" Hunks said. "Those are the most important." Oland complied, and finally, after several agonizing moments, Lt. Malvin's eyelids fluttered and she started coughing. She rolled to the side, threw up a great deal of water, and passed out again. But she was alive.

Oland just about fainted. Instead, he cried happy tears and sat back, letting Stecchin take over.

Hunks looked around. The paratroopers had either been shot dead or escaped. Examining one of the bodies, he tried to unzip the suit. Unfortunately, his actions set off a booby trap. Scrambling back, he watched the body suddenly dissolve into a puddle of goo. Moments later, the other two did the same.

"Acid packs?" he muttered. "Damn daredevils for carrying those!"

He looked up after hearing a shout and saw Oreldo, Martis, and a group of Rodelians ride up on two rafts.

Days later, Lt. Malvin was in the city hospital. She was in stable condition, but still weak from three broken ribs and pneumonia. She slept most of the time. Her family visited her almost daily. Her father cried, which Alice couldn't remember ever seeing before. Solice and Elis tried to cheer her up by discussing the wedding plans, which of course had been pushed back a few months now. Elis looked mad and wanted to chide her for being so reckless, but she refrained, just happy Alice was alive. Lord Lionel Taylor had visited, bringing in flowers and expensive gifts.

Captain Hunks himself had come often, as well as the rest of the team. He told her that the actions of her team had said dozens of lives. Other than Nurse Ruby, Claudia and a few Rodelian mercenaries, everyone made it to the jungles of Rodelia alive. He also told of how he had commandeered the Major's jeep when the Major wasn't looking. After the mountain had settled, the Major saw no reason to stay, thinking everyone was dead.

"Sir," Lt. Malvin said, her voice weak, "about Corporal Oland…"

"I know," Hunks drawled. His teeth clamped down on his pipe, though he knew better than to smoke in a hospital. "I know all about it, but you overstepped your bounds, Lieutenant. That was a foolish thing you did, banishing him."

"But…he confessed!"

"Did he now?"

"It was a grave injustice, sir! He…said he had no choice, but…I mean, wasn't there any other way?"

"Let me ask you something, Lieutenant." He sat down on the bed beside her. "It seems to me the only other witness to this so-called catastrophe is dead, am I right?"

"You mean the Chairman? Yes, we stopped her."

"Then you should know you have no case, Lieutenant."

Lt. Malvin's eyes widened in confusion. Hunks leaned in a bit.

"A tragedy that big should mean there should be evidence, right? Okay…so where are the _bodies?_ Where's your evidence?"

Lt. Malvin blanched. "I need to find him!"

"He's gone, and you need to heal first. That's an order."

Later that night, the Lieutenant was in a dead sleep. The drugs they had given her for pain and her pneumonia had a tranquilizing effect. Her neck tingled, alerting her, but she couldn't move. It was that strange moment between being awake and asleep, where you could feel your body, but it was as heavy as lead. She heard someone enter, but was too fatigued to even open her eyes.

She heard him approach, trying to be as quiet as possible. She could feel him standing over her. The weight of the bed shifted quite a bit, and she knew who it was. A heavily scarred hand rested on her head, petting her like a new kitten.

"I heard you're going to be okay," she heard him whisper. "I'm so happy about that. I also know you're taking something to help you sleep, so I waited until now. You can call me a coward if you want to. I don't mind. I just had to see you one more time."

Oland sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Lieutenant… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did my best."

Lt. Malvin struggled to wake, but the drugs were too strong.

_You did do your best, idiot! You saved my life!_

"Looks like I really messed up, though. I can't believe I almost lost you. All because of me."

She felt his hand in her hair again. He began caressing her face.

"I don't know why you don't want me to fight anymore," he said, "maybe Nurse Ruby was right. Were you trying to help me, or are you just too…scared of me now?"

_Don't be stupid, Oland! Wake up, Alice, dammit!_

"I wish I could be there at the wedding," he mused, "I know you'll be amazing, just amazing."

His hand stilled as he brushed his thumb over her lips. He leaned down until he was inches from her face. She felt the bed shift and the sudden heat of his body.

_Oland…?_

He hovered over her but stopped. "No, what am I doing?" he muttered to himself. "This is disrespectful. If I was your fiancé, and some other guy tried to…no, it's not right…but…"

His fingers lifted her hair off her forehead.

"I hope he's good to you," he whispered. "I hope he protects you, like I tried to. I hope he treats you like the treasure you are."

His lips seared her forehead, but were gentle. They were also much softer than she had guessed. He lingered there for a moment too long, then stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'll respect your wishes, Ma'am," he said in a formal tone. "Besides, I have to go after the guys that took my lantern. Don't know if you heard about that. I don't want you to worry, though. I'll be all right. Just knowing you're alive makes me happy. Stay that way, okay?"

_Wake up, dammit! Please, Oland! Wait! Randel, wait!_

He began to walk out. Just before he reached the door, he paused, spun around, stood at attention and saluted her.

"Good-bye, Lieutenant."

She heard the door shut just as she finally opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but it was still too painful.

"Oland?" she called, but her voice wasn't more than a croak. "Oland…?"

**END OF PART I-Stay tuned for PART II!**


End file.
